Le Miracle de la 34ème rue
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Un autre classique de Noël version Candy Candy. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**Candy et Le Miracle de la 34eme rue**

**Chapitre 1**

**« Un changement radical »**

C'était le mois de Novembre et il faisait froid à New York. Le bateau venait d'arriver au port. Les passagers descendaient, mais ça prenait beaucoup de temps. Certains passagers revenaient chez eux, mais la majorité des passagers étaient de nouveaux immigrants qui venaient commencer une nouvelle vie aux Etats-Unis et devenir riches…

Une jeune femme élégante était avec une belle petite fille à ses côtés qui lui était son portrait craché. La mère avec les cheveux blond vénitien coiffés en chignon. La petite fille avait les cheveux de la même couleur que sa mère, défaits en demi-queue. Elles portaient toutes les deux des manteaux rouges avec bonnet et foulards assortis. Un homme les attendait et il s'occupa des formalités et des bagages et ils sortirent tous où les attendait une voiture. Ils entrèrent et le chauffeur les amena à leur appartement. Elle ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop luxueux… Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle habitait un endroit de paix sur une île du Pacifique, ensoleillée, pendant des années avec sa petite fille.

Elle se souvint de la visite de son père adoptif, cet après-midi là…

- Candy…

- Non, Albert, je vais bien, je n'ai pas de problèmes

- Tu veux dire que tu évites tes problèmes…

- Albert, s'il te plait

- Ce n'est pas la solution et tu le sais, ça m'a pris des années pour te retrouver

- Et j'aurai voulu que tu me laisses tranquille et ne me cherche pas, je voulais disparaître

- Pour disparaître, ça tu l'as fait !

- Je voulais être seule…

- Ce n'est pas sain ; tu étais pleine de joie, ce qui amenait le soleil dans nos vies

- Albert…

- Tu es devenue si… si…

- Froide et indifférente ? C'est marrant, puisque j'habite un endroit où le soleil brille toujours

- Cependant, tu es froide à l'intérieur… Candy s'il te plait, je veux t'aider…

- Albert, je suis très heureuse de te voir, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé pour ton aide… je me demande comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ???

- Crois-moi, j'ai engagé pratiquement les meilleurs détectives privés du monde

- Je parie que tu as dépensé beaucoup d'argent aussi… quel gaspillage ! Je ne veux pas revenir Albert

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ? Tu as disparue sans un mot ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Nous faire ça !

Candy ne répondit pas. Elle était partie un jour, sans rien dire à personne.

- J'ai cru que tu étais morte pendant très longtemps ! Dit-il irrité

- Je suis désolée Albert, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal…

- J'étais ton ami, je voulais t'épouser, tu pouvais tout me dire… mais tu as tout simplement disparue sans laisser de trace !

- Je n'aurai pas du faire ça, pardonne-moi je t'en prie

- Tu dois revenir avec moi, pour te montrer à tout le monde

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vivre

- Nous t'aimons tous et tu nous as abandonnés

- J'avais besoin d'être seule

- Tu as mis quelques continents entre nous…

- Albert…

Candy se leva et dit :

- D'accord, je vais y penser, dit-elle, donne-moi le numéro de ton hôtel et je viendrais te voir…

Albert la regarda surpris.

- Pourquoi ce changement a 180 degré ?

- Rien, tu m'as convaincu…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu as raison je vais y penser… tu es un homme d'affaires très occupé…

- Candy, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- Rien…

Elle avait à peine fini de prononcer ces mots, quand la porte s'ouvrit et une très belle petite fille fit son entrée. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés comme ceux de sa mère. Elle avait aussi le visage de sa mère en miniature, sans les taches de son. Elle portait une robe à fleurs avec des couleurs vives et elle portait un sac d'école.

- Bonjour maman ! Comment était ta journée, oh… nous avons de la visite…

Albert était sidéré ! Quoi ???

- Bonjour dit la petite fille en souriant, je m'appelle Cia…

- Bonjour, dit Albert en souriant, je m'appelle Albert

- Albert ? L'ami de maman ? Dit la petite fille

- Oui l'ami de maman, dit Albert en riant

- Oh, alors je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance ! Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras

Albert la serra contre lui, en fait il la porta et il avait des larmes aux yeux, il était si ému. Voila donc le secret de Candy… Une très belle petite fille ! Il mit la fillette parterre et il alla serrer Candy dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte en souriant

- Cia, va faire tes devoirs dans ta chambre, je vais t'appeler des que le dîner sera prêt, dit Candy

- D'accord maman. Est-ce que mes livres sont arrivés ?

- Pas encore bébé, peut être qu'ils arriveront demain

- D'accord à toute l'heure

La petite fille quitta la chambre… Albert regardait Candy qui évitait son regard.

- Candy ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Hé bien je me suis… mariée

- Quoi ?

- Je me suis mariée et ça n'a pas marché, alors nous nous sommes séparé à l'amiable

- Tu t'es mariée ?

- C'est ce que je viens de te dire…

Albert la regarda comme si elle venait juste de tomber du ciel.

- Un beau matin, tu décides de disparaître pour épouser quelqu'un d'autre ???!!!

- Albert dit-elle tristement, ça ne s'est pas passé en une nuit

- C'est sensé me remonter le moral ça ?

- Non, je sais que tu es blessé, crois-moi, mon intention n'était pas de te blesser. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal…Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prête…

- Je t'aurai donné tout le temps dont tu avais besoin, si tu me l'avais demandé…

- Je ne pouvais pas te faire attendre comme ça Albert, ce n'était pas juste

- Mais tu as épousé quelqu'un d'autre…

- C'était une décision spontanée et ça n'a pas duré, il était toujours parti et ça ne marchait pas avec moi, alors on s'est séparé

- Candy

Il y eut un silence, un silence très lourd rempli d'émotions. Albert l'avait cherché pendant des années pour la retrouver divorcée avec un enfant ! Un enfant !!!! Candy… Il avait renoncé à elle depuis belle lurette, mais en tant que son père adoptif, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et la vue de sa nouvelle petite-fille était une très belle chose … elle ressemblait tellement à Candy, il se souvint d'elle sur la colline Pony… Mais c'était il y a si longtemps… Tant de choses se sont passés depuis, trop de choses.

- Je veux toujours te ramener avec moi en Amérique…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce tu es de ma famille, tu es ma fille et je veux apprendre à connaître ma petite fille

- Mais…

- Candy, tu me dois bien ça, pour avoir disparu sans rien dire…

- Ta petite fille qui aurait pu être ta fille si…

- Ça sonne vraiment trop bizarre aux oreilles…

Candy sourit.

- Candy écoute, tu peux venir pour quelques mois pour l'automne et l'hiver, au moins jusqu'après la saison des fêtes ?

- Après les fêtes ?

- Oui, je viens d'acheter une très grosse chaîne de grands magasins

- Grands magasins ?

- Je viens d'acheter la chaîne de magasin Macy's

- Macy's ?

- Oui, ils avaient des problèmes, malgré le fait que leurs magasins sont très populaires, mais c'était mal géré par les nouveaux propriétaires et leurs partenaires, en bref, je suis le nouveau propriétaire…

- Oh, félicitations…

- Merci. Alors, nous allons passés les fêtes à New York

- Toute la famille

- Toi et moi… j'ai plusieurs villas…

- Albert, je ne veux pas vivre avec tout le monde… pas encore

- D'accord, je peux te donner un appartement pas trop loin du magasin alors

- Pourquoi près du magasin

- Parce que j'aimerai que tu m'aides avec quelque chose pendant les fêtes…

- Tu n'as pas assez d'employés dans le monde ?

- J'aimerai travailler avec ma fille pendant les fêtes

Candy le regarda.

- Si je fais ça, tu promets que tu vas me laisser tranquille ?

- Je veux voir ma petite fille

- Je peux de la donner pour quelques jours durant l'été

- On dirait que nous discutons la garde de notre enfant…

Candy sourit ; il lui avait tellement manqué ! Elle était heureuse de le voir, mais cependant, elle aurait voulu restée cachée plus longtemps avant d'être découverte

- D'accord Albert, je vais le faire. Je viendrais pour quelques mois et ensuite je reviendrai ici après les fêtes

- Où au printemps…

- Printemps ?

- Pourquoi pas en été ?

- Albert !

- L'hiver prochain alors…

- Arrête ! Dit Candy en souriant

- Garde l'esprit ouvert Candy, tu vas peut être aimer être de retour parmi ceux que tu aimes…

- Je suis sure que je vais adorer ça mais…

Albert savait ce qui la dérangeait, mais il ne voulait pas en parler.

- Ne parlons pas de ça et concentrons-nous sur ton voyage… je vais devoir partir dans quelques jours, mais je vais faire les arrangements nécessaires pour ton retour en Amérique

- D'accord, dit Candy, maintenant que c'est arrangé, tu peux m'aider à préparer le dîner…

- Ces fruits ont l'air délicieux…

- Ils le sont, sers-toi, dit Candy en souriant

Elle devait parler à sa fille du voyage. Et elle lui parla, après le dîner. Elles étaient dans la chambre de Cia, ses murs étaient couverts de posters des acteurs…

- Cia chérie…

- Oui maman ?

- Albert veut que nous allions en Amérique avec lui…

- Oh, nous sommes américaines non ?

- Oui…

- Jusqu'à quand ?

- Seulement pour quelques mois, jusqu' après les fêtes…

- Alors je vais quitter mes amis ? Demanda-t-elle tristement

- Nous allons revenir Cia…

- Tu promets ?

- Oui, je promets, nous reviendrons dans notre petit paradis

- D'accord maman, ça serait chouette de visiter l'Amérique

- Tu n'as pas peur du froid ?

- Non, ça sera amusant de jouer dans la neige

- D'accord chérie, dit Candy en la serrant contre elle

Albert partit quelques jours plus tard et Candy et sa fille le suivirent 2 semaines plus tard.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se trouvait dans une voiture à New York en route pour aller vivre dans un appartement qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avec sa petite fille, dont personne de sa famille avait entendu parler.

L'appartement était grand et spacieux, très beau. Candy et Cia étaient toujours bronzées ; elles étaient très belles avec leurs cheveux blonds, exotiques. Elle se reposa avec sa fille et le soir, elles allèrent au manoir pour voir tout le monde qui était venu de Chicago pour la voir. Albert ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle avait eu un bébé, ce fut un choc !

- Candy ? Dit Annie en les regardant… oh mon Dieu !

Elle serra sa sœur dans les bras, et Cia aussi.

- Bonjour toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Cia ?

- C'est un très joli nom, dit Annie en souriant, voici ma petite fille, elle s'appelle Candyce…

- Oh Annie ! Dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Candy, dit Annie avec des larmes aux yeux

- Tu m'as manqué aussi ! Je m'excuse pour tout !

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger Candy, dit Archie en l'étreignant fort, nous somme seulement très heureux de te voir

La grande tante était la seule à être indifférente, mais elle était heureuse de voir la fille qu'elle traitait d'oiseau de malheur autrefois…

**********

Quelques jours avant la fête d'action de grâce, qui a lieu le 3ème jeudi du mois de Novembre en Amérique, Albert alla voir Candy pour lui demander de l'aide.

- Comment puis-je t'aider ?

- Tu te souviens combien tu aimais travailler avec les enfants à l'époque ?

- Oui

- Et bien comme c'est la saison des fêtes, tu peux trouver quelque chose d'amusant pour les enfants

- Quelque chose d'amusant ? Pour le magasin en marketing ? Je n'ai aucune expérience

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'expérience, tu as besoin de quelque chose d'amusant… qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé voir en tant qu'enfant

- Des jouets, des personnages des histoires pour enfants

- Oui, comment ?

- Pourquoi pas un défilé ? Avec les personnages et…

- Un défilé ! Dit Albert, c'est une très bonne idée !

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est une idée splendide ! Tu pourrais t'en occuper ? Fais la liste des personnages que tu aimerais voir, et je vais les faire faire très rapidement…

Candy se mit à travailler avec Albert qui était très heureux de l'avoir près de lui.

Cia était inscrite dans une école locale et publique, car Candy ne voulait pas la soumettre à la pression des écoles privées et des enfants trop gâtés. Elle était heureuse d'être en Amérique et même si parfois elle ne comprenait pas leur façon de penser.

**********

Pas très loin de là, dans un appartement, en face de celui de Candy en fait, un jeune acteur vivait avec sa compagne qui était dans un fauteuil roulant, à cause d'un accident, à la suite duquel on avait du lui amputer la jambe. Elle était heureuse d'avoir à préparer la dinde pour l'action de grâce, pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Terry, tu es sur que tu ne veux inviter personne pour l'action de grâce ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues Susanna, dit Terry froidement, d'ailleurs la plus part de nos amis célèbrent avec leur familles

- Alors ça sera seulement maman et moi… c'est bon ; vous êtes mes deux personnes préférées, dit-elle en souriant

- Soit, dit Terry indifférent

Il alla dans son bureau pour lire des documents.

**********

Candy était dehors entrain d'organiser le défilé, c'était beaucoup de travail et elle avait de l'aide ce qui la calma.

- Melle André, Melle André, dit son assistante

- Que se passe-t-il Mona ? Dit Candy

- Notre Père Noël…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il est ivre !

- Quoi ? A cette heure du matin ? Oh mon Dieu ! Très ivre ?

- Vous pouvez venir voir vous-même, dit Mona

Candy suivit Mona et elle vit le Père Noël en disgrâce ; il tomba et son pantalon se baissa et son cul était dehors et les pauvres enfants qui étaient debout tout près le virent et ils crièrent à l'horreur.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Candy en courant vers l'indigne Père Noël

- Uh ? Dit le Père Noël

- Vous êtes ivre ! Dit Candy

- Non, vous croyez ? Dit le Père Noël en lui envoyant son haleine alcoolisée au visage

Cette scène ramena des souvenirs doux-amers à Candy… c'était il y a si longtemps…

- Arrêtez ça ! Dit Candy

- Cet homme est ivre, ma pauvre dame ! Dit un vieil homme avec des cheveux blancs et une barbe blanche, une disgrâce ! Ces pauvres enfants… Il y a des gens sans gêne ! Se saouler et faire des conneries devant les enfants qui attendaient leur idole… si seulement… enfin, je dois partir de toute façon. Au revoir ma petite dame, bonne chance avec votre Père Noël

Le vieil homme s'éloigna en marchant. Candy était surprise. Elle parlait au vrai Père Noël ! Elle regarda son Père Noël ivre.

- Comment pouvez-vous être ivre si tôt le matin ? Le défilé est pour demain !

- Uh … j'ai eu le trac…

Et il se mit à vomir. Candy était dégoûtée et en colère.

- Vous êtes viré ! Dit-elle

- Mais Melle André, dit Mona, nous avons besoin d'un Père Noël, c'est la star du défilé

- Il est ivre Mona, ivre !!! Et il est 10 heures du matin !!! Je ne peux pas travailler avec une personne comme ça, surtout qu'il a montré son cul aux enfants ! Dans certain pays, c'est considéré comme maudit. Il a maudit ces pauvres enfants !!!

- Mais Melle Candy, nous n'avons pas le temps de mettre une annonce dans le journal pour chercher un autre Père Noël …

Candy se mit à penser.

- On n'aura peut être pas besoin d'une annonce dans le journal ou même une audition

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? Dit Mona

- Il y avait un vieil homme qui passait tout à l'heure…

- Un vieil homme ? Vous voulez engager un vieil homme qui passait par hasard ?

- Nous sommes dans le besoin Mona, dit Candy en regardant partout

Elle vit finalement le vieil homme de loin, qui marchait calmement. Elle courut après lui aussi vite qu'elle le put.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Dit Candy essoufflée

- Oui ? Dit le vieil homme en se retournant

Il sourit quand il reconnut Candy.

- Melle André ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Merci de vous être arrêté, dit Candy, j'aimerai vous demander si vous pouvez être notre Père Noël …

Le vieil homme la regarda en souriant.

- Vous voulez m'engager ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait, dites oui. Je suis désespérée

- Comme c'est flatteur…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je m'excuse

- Je plaisantais, dit-il en souriant

- Oh… désolée. Avez-vous déjà fait le Père Noël ?

- Oui quelques fois…

- C'est parfait ! Je vous engage ! Dit Candy en souriant et en le serrant contre elle, vous venez de me sauver la vie !

- Vraiment ? C'est bon à savoir

Le vieil homme souriait et Candy se sentait bien avec lui sur le champ. Elle avait le parfait Père Noël.

- Venez demain matin à 9 heures, nous allons vous donner votre costume et les accessoires…enfin, vous n'avez pas besoin du déguisement, dit Candy en souriant

- Je n'ai pas besoin de costume non plus…

- Pourquoi ? Dit Candy inquiète

- Parce que j'ai mon propre costume ! Dit-il en souriant

- Oh, bien sur, dit Candy en riant aussi

Pendant un instant, elle pensait être tombée sur un vieil homme pervers avec l'esprit mal tourné. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement.

- Maintenant nous avons besoin de vous pour le défilé, dit Candy

- Bien sur, je suis à votre service maintenant ! Dit-il en souriant

Candy sourit au gentil monsieur, elle se sentait bien avec lui. Elle continua à travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il fut temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle où sa belle petite fille Cia l'attendait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Miracle de la 34ème rue**

**Chapitre 2**

**« Cia rencontre Terry… et Susanna ! »**

Cia s'ennuyait dans l'appartement avec sa gardienne. Elle était habituée à être dehors et à jouer avec ses amies sous le soleil, à la plage. Elle ouvrit la porte, alla dans le couloir et se mit à jouer là. La porte de l'appartement en face s'ouvrit et un homme en sortie et il la regarda. Elle se parlait à elle même, elle était si mignonne.

- Salut toi ! Dit-il en souriant

Cia le regarda, il sourit. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu-vert et il était très beau. Elle se sentait bien avec lui.

Il regardait la petite fille et il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle lui ressemblait tellement ! Elle ressemblait tellement à Candy ! Etait-elle vraiment là, ou elle était le fruit de son imagination ?

- Salut, dit-elle

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Cia…

- Cia ? C'est un très joli prénom

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Terry…

- Salut Terry !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je m'ennuie, alors je suis sortie pour jouer

- Tu n'as de petites amies ?

- Je viens d'arriver en Amérique, ma maman est au travail et je n'ai pas d'amies

- Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, que fais-tu pour l'action de grâce ? Tu ne prépares pas une dinde avec ta maman ?

- Elle travaille et c'est quoi l'action de grâce ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'action de grâce ?

- Non, je t'ai dis que je venais d'arriver en Amérique

- Où habitais-tu avant ?

- Sur une île du Pacifique…

- Wow ! Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire de l'action de grâce ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu es un étranger après tout…

- Je suis ton voisin, tu peux dire à ta gardienne où tu te trouves et il y a le défilé qui passe

- C'est l'idée de ma maman, d'avoir un défilé, je veux dire

- Oh ta maman est très intelligente, parce que c'est une belle distraction pour le jour de l'action de grâce

- Je ne peux pas le voir de notre appartement

- Alors, une autre raison pour toi de venir le voir chez moi…

- Je vais parler à ma gardienne

- Je viens avec toi…

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement et ils marchèrent vers la gardienne qui était entrain de nettoyer.

- Jinny, dit Cia, je peux aller regarder le défilé chez Terry ?

Jinny regarda et elle vit Terrence Grandchester, le roi de Broadway, elle était intimidée.

- Oui bien sur, dit-elle

- Mon appartement est juste en face du votre, dit-il, vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez pour la prendre, d'accord ?

- D'accord, dit Jinny

Terry amena Cia dans son appartement. Susanna était dans son fauteuil roulant entrain de faire la cuisine. Cia alla la voir pour lui dire bonjour.

- Bonjour ! Dit-elle

Susanna faillit faire tomber l'assiette qu'elle avait en mains quand elle la vit.

- Oh… bonjour, dit-elle

- Je suis Cia, j'habite dans l'appartement en face du votre, je suis venue voir le défilé

- Oh vraiment ?

- Terry m'a invité

- Terry ?

- Et il va me raconter l'histoire de l'action de grâce, comme je ne la connais pas… J'habitais sur une île du Pacifique avant

- Une île du Pacifique ? C'est pour ça que tu es toute bronzée

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais bronzée jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais plus foncée que les autres blancs…

- Cia ! Dit Terry, oh te voila ! Tu as rencontré Susanna

- Oui

- En effet… dit Susanna

- Va au salon Cia, et commence à regarder le défilé

- D'accord, dit Cia

Terry resta avec Susanna, qui n'était pas très contente.

- C'est quoi ça ? Dit Susanna

- Une petite fille ?

- Qui ressemble exactement à Candy

- Et ton problème avec ça c'est…. ?

- Tu ne peux pas la sortir de ta tête et cette petite fille est un rappel dont je peux me passer ! Dis-lui de retourner chez elle

- C'est une petite fille, et je ne vais pas la renvoyer …

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un rappel vivant de Candy ! Dit Susanna en colère

- Susanna, tu deviens ridicule ! Je vais au salon et parler à la petite fille

- Tu la connais depuis 5 secondes et déjà tu t'occupes plus d'elle que de moi !!!

- Tu es jalouse d'une enfant ?

- Qui ressemble exactement à Candy

- Tu es obsédée par Candy ! Ça suffit maintenant !

Susanna boudait et Terry se rendit au salon pour regarder le défilé et lui raconter l'histoire de l'action de grâce. Ils regardèrent le défilé et Terry lui expliquait les différents personnages des histoires pour enfants à Cia qui ne les connaissait pas du tout. Il s'amusait beaucoup avec cette petite fille qui lui rappelait Candy, mais elle n'avait pas les taches de son… mais il avait l'impression que Candy était là avec lui, Cia aurait pu être la fille de Candy…

Cia était très cultivée et elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux histoires d'enfants, mais elle connaissait beaucoup de choses sur ce qui se passait dans le monde… Quand le Père Noël passa, elle lui demanda qui c'était aussi…

- Tu ne connais pas le Père Noël ?

- Non. C'est un personnage fictif aussi ?

- Le Père Noël apporte des cadeaux aux enfants qui sont sages à Noël

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ma maman m'achète mes cadeaux de Noël

- Ta maman ne t'a pas parlé du Père Noël non plus ?

- Non, ma maman me parle des faits réels, pas de fiction et d'après ce que tu dis, le Père Noël est un personnage fictif

Il y avait une image du Père Noël sur un magasine, un dessin…

- Il est fictif ? N'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas amener des cadeaux à tous les enfants du monde en une nuit, c'est impossible !

Terry la regarda. Cette petite fille était très sceptique, sa mère ne l'avait pas laissé croire en la magie…

- Si tu crois en la magie, ce n'est pas impossible

- La magie ça n'existe pas… c'est pour ça que je ne lis pas les contes de fées, c'est ridicule ! Les princes et les princesses qui vivent heureux et ont beaucoup d'enfants, ça n'existe pas !

- C'est ta maman qui t'a dit ça aussi ?

- Oui… et elle a raison….

Terry la regarda. La maman de cette petite fille était très amère… mais il ne voulait pas s'ingérer dans l'éducation de l'enfant d'autrui. Susanna vint les rejoindre en essayant de paraître gentille. Elle se forçait…

- Salut ! Dit Cia en souriant, tu as fini de préparer ?

- Oui, dit-elle

- Je ne suis pas habituée à votre genre de nourriture, j'ai grandi en mangeant surtout des fruits et des légumes, pas trop de viande ou de graisse

- C'est bien ça …

- Pourquoi es-tu dans un fauteuil roulant ? Demanda Cia innocemment

- J'ai eu un accident et on a dû me couper la jambe

- Oh, je suis désolée…

- Elle me sauvait la vie, dit Terry, un projecteur allait tomber sur moi et elle m'a poussé…

- Oh… et vous étiez déjà ensemble ?

- Non, dit Terry, j'étais avec une autre fille et j'ai du rompre avec elle…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'occuper de Susanna

- Oh… alors vous êtes ensemble parce que tu devais t'occuper d'elle ?

- Oui, dit Terry

Plus elle parlait, plus Susanna détestait cette petite fille.

- J'avais une amie qui a eu sa jambe mangée par un requin, mais elle a mis une prothèse et elle marche maintenant…, dit Cia, ils n'ont pas de prothèse ici ?

- Si, dit Susanna, mais…

- Tu ne veux plus marcher ?

Susanna était inconfortable…

- Si, mais… je dois aller dans la cuisine pour surveiller la dinde, dit Susanna en quittant le salon dans son fauteuil roulant

Terry aimait beaucoup cette petite fille. Susanna jouait les victimes depuis des années. Et Terry ne voulait pas l'épouser… mais elle restait avec Terry en espérant qu'il allait l'aimer un jour…

- Est-ce que tu aimais ta petite amie à l'époque de l'accident ? Demanda Cia à Terry

- Je l'aimais beaucoup, en fait, je l'aime toujours

- Mais tu es coincé… quel dommage !

- Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit de t'occuper de tes affaires ?

- Oui et elle m'a aussi appris de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, de ne pas mentir

- C'est vrai, il ne faut pas mentir…

- Est-ce que j'ai mis Susanna en colère ? Je suis désolée, si c'est le cas…

- Ça va, dit Terry heureux

Peut être qu'entendre ça d'une petite fille fera changer d'avis Susanna et qu'elle allait cesser de jouer les victimes…

Susanna boudait dans la cuisine. Elle voulait jeter cette petite fille dehors. Mais l'enfant n'avait dit que la vérité… elle ne voulait pas de prothèse parce que Terry allait se sentir moins coupable et se sentirait libre de la quitter pour retourner chez sa précieuse Candy !!!

**********

Candy retourna chez elle et trouva la gardienne seule.

- Où est Cia ?

- Elle est chez les voisins d'en face…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé aller là-bas ? Je ne connais pas ces gens !

- Mais elle est venue demander la permission, je pensais que ça irait comme je les connais…

- Hé bien moi je ne les connais pas ! Ils peuvent être des pervers ou des pédophiles ! Comment avez-vous pu être si négligente ?

- Je suis désolée, madame

- En face ?

- Oui, je vais aller la chercher…

- Non, j'y vais ! Vous en avez assez fait comme ça !

Candy enleva son manteau et alla dans l'appartement d'en face et sonna. Une bonne vint ouvrir la porte.

- Oui ?

- Je cherche ma petite fille, Cia ?

- Oh oui, dit-elle en souriant, entrez, elle se trouve au salon et elle regarde le défilé de mode avec Monsieur

- Oh, d'accord. Le défilé ! Je peux entrer alors ?

- Oui, bien sur, s'il vous plait entrez et allez tout droit

- Merci, dit Candy

Elle entra dans l'appartement et elle s'y sentait étrangement familière…

- Bonjour ! Dit-elle en entrant dans le salon

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui c'était

- Maman ! Dit Cia en courant à elle et en sautant dans ses bras

- Bébé, oh bébé tu m'as tellement manqué !!

- Tu m'as manqué aussi ! Je m'ennuyais tellement et j'ai rencontré Terry qui m'a invité à regarder le défilé… j'ai demandé à Jinny d'abord… ça va ?

- Cia, tu ne peux pas venir dans l'appartement des gens que je ne connais pas…

- En fait, tu nous connais, dit Terry, n'est-ce pas Taches de son ?

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Candy surprise, Terry ? Susanna ?

- Oui, dit Terry en souriant

- Vous vous connaissez ? Dit Cia ahurie

- Ta maman et moi sommes de vieux amis, dit Terry

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Susanna, je pensais bien qu'elle te ressemblait trop ! Elle ne pouvait qu'être ta fille !

- Bonjour Susanna, dit Candy, comment vas-tu ?

- Chouette ! Dit Susanna froidement

- Terry, dit Candy, merci d'avoir tenu compagnie à ma fille

- J'ai regardé le défilé et Terry m'a raconté l'histoire des indiens, des pèlerins et de l'action de grâce

- Merci Terry, dit Candy

- Candy, dit Terry, c'est bon de te voir, ça fait si longtemps

Ils se regardèrent. Cia vit leurs regards et elle sentit leur chimie. Candy avait toujours sa petite fille dans les bras.

- Oui en effet, dit Candy en regardant Terry dans les yeux. Je… dois y aller

- Candy, nous avons une grosse dinde et nous aimerions que tu viennes la partager avec nous…

Susanna était entrain de mourir !!!!

- Hé bien, commença Candy

- S'il te plait maman, je veux un repas d'action de grâce, je n'en ai jamais eu

- Mais ton grand père Albert va aussi en avoir un…

- Nous pouvons venir ici, c'est plus près, comme ça on n'aura pas à sortir dans le froid

- Tu n'est toujours pas habituée au froid n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ! Je veux mon soleil du Pacifique !

- Bientôt bébé, nous allons retourner chez nous bientôt

Elle regarda Terry et Susanna, elle ne voulait pas décevoir Cia.

- D'accord, dit Candy, nous acceptons, nous viendrons nous joindre à vous

- Superbe. Nous dînons dans une heure, dit Terry

- Merci Terry, Susanna

Candy mit sa petite fille parterre et elles marchèrent vers la porte. La bonne les accompagna. Quand elles retournèrent chez elle, Candy n'était pas contente, mais dernièrement elle était tout le temps grognon.

- Cia…

- Je n'aurai pas du aller chez eux ?

- Tu ne le connaissais pas…

- Tu le connais…

- Ça tu ne le savais pas…

- Je me sentais bien avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité

_« Dites-moi que je rêve ! » Dit Candy dans sa tête._

- Cia, je me fiche de comment tu te sens, tu ne vas pas chez les gens sans avoir vérifie avec moi d'abord !

- Je m'excuse maman, si je t'ai inquiétée

- Ça va. Maintenant vas dans ta chambre faire ta sieste et nous irons dîner chez Terry et Susanna

- Tu les connais ?

- Oui

- Alors tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui, dit Candy blessée

- Il ne l'aime pas, il aime la fille avec qui il était, il y a toutes ces années… tu connaissais la fille ?

- Cia, je t'ai dit d'aller dans ta chambre et arrête de parler de la vie amoureuse des voisins !

- D'accord, dit Cia en allant dans sa chambre

Candy pensait qu'elle devenait folle. Elle habitait en face de chez Terry ?!!! Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ! Elle appela Albert qui était chez lui.

- Albert ! Dit Candy, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! Terry et Susanna habitent l'appartement en face !

- Oh ça ? Je pensais que tu voudrais résoudre ton problème…

- Résoudre mon problème ? Est-ce que je t'ai demandé quelque chose ??!

- Candy…

- Voir l'homme que j'aime avec une autre femme ne va pas résoudre mon problème ! Je suis tellement en colère contre toi !!!

- Candy, tu dois affronter ton problème avec Terry… c'est la vie ! Je veux retrouver ma vieille Candy

- Albert…

- Tu es devenue amère, tu dois trouver la source de cette amertume et résoudre le problème

- Je suis toujours en colère contre toi ! Je vais dîner avec Terry et Susanna

- Quoi ?

- Cia l'a rencontré et elle veut avoir son repas d'action de grâce avec eux…

- Et tu as dit oui ?

- Je ne pouvais pas dire à Cia la vérité sur comment je connais Terry

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Albert ! Nous n'avons plus cette conversation !

- Au revoir Candy ! Amuses-toi bien avec Terry !

Candy raccrocha le téléphone en colère ! Albert ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Et Cia qui aimait bien Terry… comment ne pouvait-elle pas tomber aussi amoureuse de Terry ?

**********

Terry était dans son appartement au septième ciel. Susanna boudait.

- Comment peux-tu les inviter en sachant combien je la déteste ?!

- Cia voulait avoir un repas d'action de grâce

- Cia, qui ressemble exactement à sa mère ! Je savais bien qu'elle lui ressemblait trop !

- Elle aurait pu être la fille de n'importe qui !

- Mais c'est la fille de ta bien aimée !

- Susanna, ta jalousie pour Candy est inutile… je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, et je ne le serai jamais. Je suis amoureux de Candy, tu le savais depuis le début et tu t'en fichais, en pensant que je t'appartenais… tu as dit que tu ne me laisserai pas l'avoir… mais elle est dans mon cœur

- Terry comment peux-tu être si cruel ? Je t'aime, je t'aime ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi ? Tout ce que tu veux c'est Candy, Candy, Candy !!! Elle a fait sa vie, elle a une fille avec un autre homme ! Mais cependant, tu n'arrives pas à les sortir, elle et sa fille de ta tête !

- Je prends soins de toi, Susanna, je te donne tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne peux pas donner ce que je n'ai pas, mon cœur… pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'apprêter pour le dîner ?

- Tu m'obliges à me farcir la présence de la femme que tu aimes

- Et qui t'as sauvé la vie… tu oublies toujours ce petit détail. Sans Candy, je ne se serai même pas ici en Amérique, j'aurai été en Angleterre, marié à une femme de la haute société que mon père aurait choisi… sans Candy, tu n'aurais pas été vivante… alors directement ou indirectement, je suis ici avec toi aujourd'hui à cause de Candy !!!

Susanna boudait de plus belle ! Candy, Candy, Candy !! Elle était comme une ombre dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser au milieu de leur vie ! Maintenant elle était leur voisine ??? Est-ce que la vie était entrain de lui donner un signe pour lui montrer qu'elle ne devait pas être avec Terry ? Sa vie avec Terry n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, c'était tout le contraire et ça commençait à lui peser…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Le Miracle de la 34ème rue**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**« Une décision surprenante »**_

Cia était dans sa chambre entrain de penser à Terry. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser comment elle se sentait bien avec lui, le même sentiment qu'elle avait avec sa mère. C'était bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Elle pensa aussi à l'hostilité de Susanna envers elle… Et la façon dont sa maman et Terry se regardaient, elle pouvait sentir l'amour entre eux. Que diable se passait-il ? Est-ce que sa maman était la fille dont Terry parlait, celle qu'il avait du laisser tomber pour être avec Susanna ? Cia avait toujours été très curieuse et son imagination était entrain de travailler. Sa mère lui avait dit que son père était parti et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais… Cia ne se souvenait pas de son père… aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours été seule avec sa mère… pas d'hommes du tout !... il se passait quelque chose…Où était son père ? Sa mère était toujours très vague en ce qui concernait son père… Elle va devoir faire son enquête à ce sujet. Qui était son vrai père ? Peut être que si elle pouvait le trouver, ils pourraient être une famille à nouveau, comme ses amies à l'école, qui avaient des frères et sœurs… C'est ce qu'elle voulait aussi.

_« Je veux mon vrai père… mais s'il n'est pas disponible, je veux un père, je veux que ma maman se remarie »pensa-t-elle_

Elle s'apprêta pour le dîner d'action de grâce chez Terry.

*

* *

Candy était dans sa chambre étrangement très calme. Terry habitait dans l'appartement d'en face, et elle ne pouvait rien faire à part déraciner sa fille encore et si tôt ? Si elle pouvait disparaître de l'autre côté du monde et vivre sa vie, elle pouvait survivre à un dîner avec Terry et Susanna. Elle était prête. Elle prit sa petite fille et alla dans l'appartement de Terry. La bonne ouvrit la porte…

- Entrez, s'il vous plait, dit-elle en souriant

- Merci dirent Candy et Cia

Elles entrèrent et elles allèrent dans le salon où il y avait quelques invités et Candy était soulagée de voir qu'ils ne seraient pas seul. Terry était content de les voir. Et il y avait une autre surprise…

- Candy !!!!!!

- Mme Baker, dit Candy en souriant

Elles s'étreignirent pendant longtemps.

- Où étiez vous ? Demanda Eleonor

- A l'étranger, je me suis mariée et j'ai une petite fille

- Oh, dit Eleonor, vous vous êtes mariée ? Où est votre mari ?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, dit Candy

- Oh, je suis désolée

- Non, ça va, dit Candy, c'était il y a longtemps, quand ma fille n'était qu'un bébé. Elle ne se souvient pas du tout de lui

- Où est votre fille ?

- Cia ? Dit Candy

Cia parlait avec quelques invités. Elle se comportait comme une grande personne, parlant des événements courants.

- Oui maman ?

- Viens dire bonjour à mon amie

- D'accord !

Elle marcha vers sa mère et Eleonor.

- Voici Eleonor Baker, c'est la mère de Terry

- Oh, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit Cia

Eleonor regarda la petite fille. Elle ressemblait tellement à Candy, mais cependant…

- Bonjour, dit Eleonor, je suis enchantée de te rencontrer aussi ! Et j'adore votre bronzage

- Merci beaucoup, et j'aime votre chignon, dit Cia en souriant

- Merci, dit Eleonor en souriant. Tu es le portrait craché de ta maman

- Je n'ai pas les Taches de son, dit Cia en souriant

- C'est ce que Terry aime le plus chez Candy, ses taches de son

- Vraiment ? Dit Cia en souriant

- Oui, il l'appelait « Taches de son » pour la taquiner

- Il l'a appelé « Taches de son » dit Cia

- Il est incorrigible, dit Candy, je lui ai dit mille fois que je ne m'appelais pas « Taches de son » !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Candy ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Terry et ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Susanna n'avait pas manqué ça. Elle s'attendait à les voir se regarder. Elle savait, que c'était inutile d'espérer qu'ils allaient s'ignorer. Sa mère était là aussi et elle murmurait à son oreille.

- Susanna, chérie, que diable fait Candy ici avec sa fille ?

- Elle est notre nouvelle voisine !

- Quoi ?

- Oui ! Tu es sérieuse ?

- Tu dois la tenir loin de Terry immédiatement !

- Maman, je n'ai pas la force. J'ai passé des années à essayer d'attirer l'attention de Terry… il me regarde à peine… cette petite fille arrive et elle a toute son attention ! Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a fait !

- Hé bien pour commencer, elle ressemble exactement à la femme qu'il aime…

- «la femme qu'il aime… » elle a disparu pendant des années, elle revient, et il la regarde plus qu'il ne m'a jamais regardé pendant des années !

- Susanna…

- Je vais dans la cuisine voir ce qui se passe, dit Susanna en partant avec son fauteuil roulant

Le dîner était prêt et tout le monde pria en remerciant Dieu pour leur vie. Cia pensa que c'était superbe ! Après le dîner, Candy devait partir alors Cia et elle, allèrent dire aurevoir à Terry qui était avec sa mère.

- Cia et moi devons y aller, nous devons aller au manoir des André et manger encore de la dinde là-bas…

- Oh d'accord, dit Terry en souriant, merci d'être venues

- De rien, dit Cia en souriant, au revoir Terry, au revoir Mme Baker, j'étais heureuse de vous rencontrer…

- Au revoir petite, dit Eleonor

- Au revoir Mme Baker, dit Candy en souriant et la serrant contre elle

- Au revoir Candy, je vais vous appeler pour vous inviter chez moi…

- Pas de problème, dit Candy en souriant

Elles s'en allèrent et Candy ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Tu vas bien maman ?

- Oui…

- C'était très amusant ! J'aime bien la mère de Terry… Susanne était un peu amère…elle ne veut pas mettre une prothèse… je lui ai demandé pourquoi et elle ne m'a pas répondu…

Candy regarda sa fille surprise.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait mettre une prothèse…

- Chérie, ce ne sont pas tes oignons !!!!

- Je suis allée trop loin ?

- Ouais !

- Terry semblait content

- Il était content ?

- Oui…

- Hé bien la prochaine fois, essaye de ne pas parler des choses qui font mal aux gens…

- Elle peut mettre une prothèse et remarcher, au lieu d'être sur son fauteuil roulant…

- Cia ! Ça suffit ! Mets ton manteau, nous allons au manoir !

- D'accord…

Elles allèrent au manoir et Cia s'amusa avec Candyce ; la fille d'Annie. Candy alla parler à Albert.

- Albert…

- Candy, profite de cette opportunité pour résoudre ton affaire avec Terry

- J'ai résolu mon « affaire » avec Terry, il y a des années !

- Non c'est faux ! Tu es toujours amère…

- Je peux être amère

- Pas ma petite Marie Soleil…

- Albert…

Ils continuèrent à parler.

Daniel et Eliza étaient là et Daniel n'aimait pas le fait que Candy avait un travail chez Macy's.

- Elle n'a aucune expérience, elle habitait dans la jungle et il lui donne du travail ! Fit Daniel

- Ce Père Noël qu'elle a engagé est plus tôt très bien, dit Eliza, elle a marqué des points avec le défilé et son gentil Père Noël…

- Je vais garder l'œil sur lui, un faux pas et il est dehors !

- Tu vas vraiment attendre pour un faux pas ?

- Bien sur que non ! Tu me connais… je vais couler le Père Noël !

- Tu vas utiliser un gentil vieux monsieur pour faire tomber Candy ? Tu es cruel ! Dit Eliza avec un ton moqueur

- Je ferais tout pour faire regretter à cette fille d'écurie de m'avoir rabroué… je voulais la rendre respectable et honorable ! Maintenant elle revient avec un rejeton qu'elle a eu avec Dieu sait qui, Dieu sait où… !

- Tu es jaloux, parce qu'elle a eu un enfant avec un autre !

- Elle payera pour m'avoir trahi ! Tu vas m'aider à trouver quelque chose de mauvais sur ce Père Noël

- Pour blesser cette maudite fille d'écurie ? Tu peux compter sur moi !

Ils se mirent à comploter pour faire tomber Candy et son gentil Père Noël.

**********

Après le départ des invités chez Terry et Susanna, cette dernière était sans émotion. Elle alla voir Terry dans sa chambre.

- Terry ? Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sur Susanna, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Tu as invité Candy à notre dîner en sachant combien je la déteste… elle habite en face de notre appartement avec une petite fille à laquelle tu t'es attaché en 5 secondes, tu aimes plus cette fille que moi !

- Susanna…

- J'en ai assez. Je n'ai plus d'énergie… je n'en peux plus ! Je pars…

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne m'aimeras jamais… tu as Candy de retour et de l'autre côté du pallier, c'est mon signal pour partir. Je ne peux pas lutter contre Candy et un enfant !

- Je ne suis pas le père de cette enfant !

- Vraiment ? On croirait le contraire ! La façon dont vous vous êtes liés d'amitié… ou bien tout enfant de Candy est aussi le tien par ton amour pour elle ? C'est vrai, quand on aime un arbre, on aime aussi ses fruits !

- Susanna…

- Je m'en vais Terry, vous voir, Candy et toi vous regardez comme s'il ne s'était rien passé durant toutes ces années… votre amour est trop fort pour moi, je perds mon temps ici… Vous ressemblez tous les trois à une famille heureuse et ta mère avec ! Elle aime Candy plus que moi, la femme qui t'a sauvé la vie ! Je n'en peux plus… Je vais devenir amère et ça je ne le veux pas… Alors je te libère… je vais aller chez ma mère et reprendre ma vie…

- Susanna, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça…

- Si, je dois le faire… je veux vivre Terry, et ça … ce n'est pas vivre ! Après toutes ces années… Candy t'a quitté, elle t'a abandonné et elle revient, elle a toujours toute ton attention, elle a un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça ne te dérange même pas ! Elle n'a jamais tort et je ne peux plus être en compétition avec elle. Elle était loin et c'est son nom que tu appelais pendant la nuit… tu m'appelais « Candy » parfois dans l'appartement sans même t'en rendre compte… Je ne pouvais pas la battre quand elle était loin, maintenant qu'elle habite en face de notre appartement, j'abandonne !

- Candy t'a chassé ?

- Je ne pouvais pas me battre contre le fantôme de Candy, encore moins sa présence physique !!! Je suis obsédée par Candy, plus que toi… je ne veux pas devenir folle… Bonne chance avec Candy, Terry

Susanna quitta la chambre et elle appela un taxi. Elle allait venir cherchez ses affaires après. Terry était choqué… Candy avait chassé Susanna ??? Cette saison de fête commençait très bien pour lui. Il sourit… il avait fait son devoir, elle n'a pas pu le supporter… il était libre et n'avait aucun remords…

**********

Le lendemain au magasin, le nouveau Père Noël fit sensation. La file pour le voir était kilométrique. Candy lui avait fait remplir des papiers et il faisait officiellement parti du personnel. Il était très gentil.

*

* *

Chez Candy, Jinny eut une urgence alors elle demanda à Terry d'amener Cia au magasin.

- S'il vous plait, vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

- Bien sur, dit Terry en souriant, entre Cia

- Merci Terry, dit Cia en souriant

- Merci, dit Jinny, au revoir Cia

- Au revoir Jinny

- De rien, dit Terry, au revoir Jinny

Elle entra chez Terry et Jinny s'en alla.

- Où est Susanna ?

- Elle est partie chez sa mère

- Partie ? Pour toujours ?

- Oui…

- Oh… alors tu es libre maintenant ?

- Libre pour faire quoi ?

- Pour sortir avec ma maman…

Terry la regarda en souriant.

- Tu veux que je sorte avec ta mère, ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde… et si tu joues bien tes cartes, tu pourras devenir mon nouveau papa aussi !

- Cia !

- Tu aimes ma maman, je peux le sentir lorsque vous vous regardez…

- Vraiment ?

- Et dis moi ; c'est elle la fille que tu as du laisser tomber pour être avec Susanna, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es très perspicace…

- Tu m'as dit que tu aimes toujours la fille en question et j'ai vu la façon dont tu regardais ma mère et la façon dont elle te regarde… et j'ai seulement fait 2 plus 2…

- Et tu as trouvé 4 ! Tu es très intelligente, dit Terry en souriant

- Alors il faut vous réconcilier…

- Mais ta maman va peut être résister…

- Après la façon dont elle te regarde ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder quiconque de la sorte ! Elle t'aime Terry ! Tu peux en être sur !

- J'aime beaucoup ta façon de parler, dit Terry en souriant

- Et moi, j'adore ton accent britannique !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ils partirent au magasin.

**********

Le Père Noël au magasin était assis sur son trône et les petits garçons et les petites filles s'asseyaient sur ses genoux et il leur demandait ce qu'ils voulaient pour Noël. Il promit à un petit garcon ce qu'il voulait et la mère du petit était en colère.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'acheter ça ! C'est trop cher

- Hé bien si vous allez chez Gimble's, vous allez le trouver à moitié prix, dit le Père Noël

Daniel qui était entrain de fouiner à la recherche de quelque chose pour nuire au Père Noël, entendit ça. Il avait un sourire mauvais sur son visage. Il courut appeler sa sœur…

*

* *

Terry était avec Cia et il voulait lui montrer le Père Noël, ils faisaient la queue.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de voir le Père Noël Terry, allons voir ma maman

- Ça ne prendra qu'une minute, dit Terry, et c'est pour s'amuser, tu ne veux pas t'amuser ?

- Ce n'est pas amusant de s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un gentil vieux monsieur et lui demander des choses que je n'aurai jamais…

- Comment tu sais que tu ne les auras pas ?

- Parce que ma maman s'occupe de moi et elle m'achètera tout ce dont j'ai besoin…

- Cia, parle au Père Noël, ensuite nous irons voir ta maman

- D'accord, je vais lui parler, mais je vais être honnête

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, dit Terry en souriant

Quand leur tour arriva, elle s'approcha du Père Noël.

- Bonjour, dit-il en la mettant sur les genoux, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Cia Anne Marie André

- Je suis le Père Noël. Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël ?

- Rien du tout, dit-elle

- Rien du tout ?

- Ma maman m'achète tout ce dont j'ai besoin

- Oh et tu ne veux pas que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

- Non… vous voyez, je connais le secret, ma maman est celle qui vous a engagé

- Oh oui, Melle André … tu ne crois pas en moi ?

- Non, mais votre barbe semble être vrai et vous ressemblez au dessin que j'ai vu de vous

- Ma barbe semble être vraie parce qu'elle est vrai, tu peux la tirer pour voir…

Cia tira doucement sur la barbe et le Père Noël fit semblant de crier et ensuite il sourit. Elle sourit aussi et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Candy passait par la et elle vit Cia avec le Père Noël. Elle marcha vers eux.

- Maman ! Dit Cia en la serrant contre elle

- Bonjour bébé, laissons le Père Noël parler aux autres enfants…

- Oui maman…

Elles allèrent derrière les coulisses et Terry les suivit… Candy n'était pas contente.

- Cia, tu peux me laisse parler avec Terry ?

- Bien sur maman…

Elle se rapprocha de l'endroit où se trouvait le père Noël et elle le regardait parler aux autres enfants.

Candy parlait avec Terry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec elle ?

- Jinny a eu une urgence et elle m'a demandé si je pouvais t'amener Cia, j'ai di oui, comme je ne dois être au théâtre que plus tard…

- J'ai reçu le message de Jinny que tu amenais Cia ici, je voulais dire pour quoi l'as-tu amenez voir le Père Noël ?

- Euh, c'est une petite fille, je pensais qu'elle aimerait le voir ?

- J'ai élevé ma fille pour qu'elle soit réaliste, sans lui remplir la tête de vains espoirs et de rêves. Je lui dis que le Père Noël est un mythe et tu l'amènes ici et elle voit des enfants plus crédules les uns après les autres, parler à un très gentil vieil homme, qui ressemble au Père Noël… tu discrédites tout ce que je lui ai appris…

- Il n'y a pas de mal à dire bonjour au père Noël…

- Si il y en a ! Maintenant elle va avoir de l'espoir, pensez qu'elle peut vivre heureuse et avoir beaucoup d'enfants et avant qu'on s'en rende compte, tout est fini et elle est misérable

Candy s'arrêta de parler et baissa la tête.

- On parlait de Cia, Taches de son, pas de toi… c'est une petite fille

- Oui, et c'est ma petite fille et je vais l'élever comme je le veux ! La vie n'est pas facile !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire… je regrette de t'avoir laissé partir tous les jours que Dieu m'a laissé vivre

Ils se regardèrent…

*

* *

Pendant ce temps-là, Cia regardait le Père Noël avec les autres enfants. Il y avait une maman africaine américaine avec sa fille…

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda le Père Noël

- Elle ne parle pas l'anglais, dit la mère, elle vient du Congo Belge, je lui ai dit que vous n'alliez pas la comprendre, comme on ne pouvait pas amener un interprète avec nous, mais elle voulait quand même vous voir… Elle a dit que si vous étiez le vrai Père Noël, vous parliez toutes les langues du monde et vous connaîtriez aussi la sienne…

Le Père Noël regarda la petite fille…

- Mbote na yo ! Oza malumu ? Dit le Père Noël

- Mbote Papa Noël ! Nkombo na Mbiya, Naza malamu ! Nayebaki olobaka pe lingala ! dit la petite fille en souriant

Ils se mirent à parler en lingala, ensuite ils se mirent à chanter ensemble :

_Muana abotami kombo Emanuele  
Tina na yango nzambe na biso elongo  
Ye mobikisi ya bato na mokili  
Noele, masiya abotami  
Noele, noe noe noe noe noele… _

Cia avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction… Le Père Noël et la petite fille continuèrent à parler et elle lui dit ce qu'elle voulait pour Noël. La mère de la petite fille pleurait de joie et serra le Père Noël dans ses bras avant de partir. Cia était émerveillée… Le Père Noël parlait les langues africaines !!! Elle retourna près de sa mère et Terry.

- Maman, tu as fini ? Demanda-t-elle ?

- Oui, chérie, dit Candy, merci Terry de me l'avoir amené

- De rien ! A tout à l'heure

- Au revoir Terry, dit Cia

- Au revoir chérie, dit Terry, Candy…

.

- Au revoir Terry, dit Candy et merci encore

Terry s'en alla et Candy amena sa fille en haut dans les bureaux. Elle trouva Mona qui l'attendait.

- Melle André, nous avons un problème

- Quoi encore ?

- Le nouveau Père Noël …

- Oui ?

- Il envoie les gens ailleurs pour acheter des choses que nous n'avons pas au lieu de leur dire d'acheter ce que nous avons… et si nous avons l'article et que c'est cher, il leur dit où trouver l'article à bon marché…

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Candy, c'est ce que j'aurai fait, je dois l'avouer

- Mais c'est mauvais pour le magasin…

- Je sais ça ! Dit Candy mais…

- Melle André

On frappa à la porte de son bureau, le manager du rez de chaussée entra.

- Est-ce que vous venez là à cause du nouveau Père Noël aussi ? Demanda Candy

- Oui…

- Je suis au courant

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez au courant de ceci…

- Il envoie les gens ailleurs…

- Oui… et les clients adorent ça ! Ils disent que c'est merveilleux de voir un magasin qui met l'esprit de Noël avant les profits !

- Quoi ? Dit Candy, vous plaisantez !

- Je ne plaisanterais pas sur une chose aussi sérieuse… Allons voir le grand patron avant qu'il ne l'apprenne d'une façon bizarre…

- D'accord, dit Candy à Cia, chérie, attends-moi ici avec Mona

- D'accord maman

Candy alla voir le grand patron dans son bureau pour lui présenter l'idée… Daniel était déjà là…

- Tu dois renvoyer ce Père Noël et la personne qui l'a engagé

- Candy ? Tu veux rire ?

- Non, elle va nous ruiner !

- Non… l'idée me semble bonne

- Tu es devenu fou ? Envoyer les gens ailleurs ?

On frappa à la porte et Candy entra avec le manager du rez de chaussé. Albert aimait le fait que Candy se comportait comme une employée…

- Candy ! Quand on parle du loup ! Dit Albert

Candy vit Daniel et le regarda.

- Daniel, tu es sûrement venu mourcharder au sujet du Père Noël

- Il nous fait perdre des clients

- Moi je trouve ça intelligent, c'est ce que j'aurai fait, c'est ce que nous faisons tous en réalité, on va où on trouve un meilleur prix, dit Candy

- C'est une bonne idée en effet, fit Albert en souriant

Il aimait vraiment cette idée qui semblait bonne.

- Non ! Dit Daniel

- Daniel, dit Candy, les clients adorent ça. Ils disent qu'ils vont revenir chez Macy's pour faire des achats à cause de ça…

- Alors c'est parfait, dit Albert

- Non, dit Daniel, c'est ridicule !

- Daniel, les clients sont contents, ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont revenir faire des achats dans notre magasin… Beau travail Candy pour avoir engagé ce Père Noël, c'est un génie !

Candy sourit à Albert, qui lui fit un clin d'œil et elle retourna dans son bureau et elle trouva le Père Noël entrain de parler avec Cia…

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé, dit-il, je vais te faire croire en moi

- Vraiment ? Dit Cia

- Oui, vraiment !

Candy alla chercher le dossier du Père Noël et elle lu le nom.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle au Père Noël

- Kris Kringle, dit-il

« Kris Kringle » était le vrai nom du Père Noël, dans les histoires.

- Non, dit Candy, je veux dire votre vrai nom…

- Mais c'est mon vrai nom, dit-il

Il continuait à parler à Cia… Candy se dit que si quelqu'un s'apercevait que son Père Noël se prenait pour le vrai Père Noël, on pourrait s'en servir pour nuire au magasin.

- Où habitez-vous ?

- Bellevue, le home de vieillards

- C'est très loin, dit Candy

Elle alla donc voir le manager du rez de chaussé et lui dit ;

- Nous devons garder notre œil sur lui, si Daniel Legrand découvrait ça, il pourrait lui faire du mal

- Comment ? Demanda le manager

- Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas le savoir, nous devons le garder avec nous, pouvez-vous le prendre ?

- Je ne suis pas sure avec ma femme, pourquoi ne le prenez-vous pas ?

- Essayons avec vous d'abord, si ça ne marche pas, je vais le prendre…

- D'accord, je vais vous appelez ce soir

- Je vais l'amener avec moi pour dîner ce soir alors…

Candy fit les arrangements et elle le ramena avec elle et Cia. Cette dernière était contente, elle aimait parler avec Mr. Kringle…


	4. Chapter 4

**Le Miracle de la 34ème rue**

**Chapitre 4**

**« Le rendez-vous »**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

_Ohh, Baby ..._

Candy était entrain de préparer le dîner dans la cuisine et Mr. Kringle était avec Cia dans le salon entrain de parler. On sonna à la porte. Cia alla ouvrir la porte et c'était Terry.

- Bonsoir Terry, dit-elle en souriant, entre s'il te plait, tu veux dîner avec nous ce soir ?

- Merci pour l'invitation, oui j'accepte…

- Super ! Maman est dans la cuisine

- Merci dit-il

Il vit Mr. Kringle

- Mr. Kringle va dîner avec nous ce soir, maman va nous faire une recette tropicale avec des fruits, grand père Albert lui a acheté tous les fruits dont elle avait besoin…

- Mr. Kringle, dit Terry, comme Monsieur « Kris Kringle » le « Père Noël » ?

- Oui, dit Mr. Kringle, bonsoir

- Bonsoir Mr. Kringle, je suis Terrence Grandchester

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit-il avec un sourire

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- A part le fait que je suis venu pour le dîner, je cherchais un endroit où loger, comme ça je n'aurai pas à faire le long trajet en métro tous les matins et tous les soirs…

- Oh, dit Terry, pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas avec moi ?

- Avec vous ?

- Oui, j'habite l'appartement en face, alors vous ne serez pas loin du magasin et vous pourriez partir le matin avec Candy et revenir avec elle après le boulot

- C'est très généreux de votre part… Merci j'accepte avec plaisir

- Super !

Le téléphone sonna et Candy répondit.

- Oui, dit Candy, une minute

Candy alla au salon pour dire à Mr. Kringle de prendre le téléphone. Elle était surprise de voir Terry.

- Mr. Kringle, le manager du rez de chaussée veut vous parler.

- Oh, merci, dit-il en décrochant le téléphone du salon, oui… merci mais, j'ai déjà trouvé un endroit où loger avec Mr. Grandchester…

Candy regarda Terry avec de grands yeux.

- « Avec Mr. Grandchester » ? Murmura-t-elle

- Hé tu me connais non ? J'ai un faible pour les petits vieux messieurs

- Et Susanna ?

- Susanna ; c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Elle m'a quitté

- Quoi ? Depuis quand

- Depuis la nuit de l'action de grâce…

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle en a eu assez de mon incapacité de l'aimer. Et crois-moi, j'ai essayé de l'aimer, ça n'a pas marché… Le cœur est le seul muscle qu'on ne peut contrôler, apparemment au sens propre et au sens figuré

- Je suis désolée

- Cia m'a invité à dîner…

- Bien sur qu'elle t'a invité ! Elle t'aime beaucoup

- Et je l'aime beaucoup aussi

Mr. Kringle raccrocha le téléphone et Candy alla dans la cuisine pour terminer de préparer le dîner. Terry la suivit pour l'aider.

- Candy, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureux de pouvoir à nouveau te voir

- Terry, ce que nous avons vécu c'est dans le passé, on ne peut pas retourner

- Je ne veux pas retourner, je veux aller de l'avant

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, dit Candy, s'il te plait, finissons de préparer le dîner et mettons nous à table

Terry la regarda, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite ou la faire fuir… Il allait falloir, qu'il aille doucement.

- J'ai hâte de goûter ta cuisine !

- Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de préparer pour toi, ou même te faire le petit déjeuner

Ils se regardèrent encore, ensuite Candy prit un plateau de nourriture et elle alla le mettre sur la table. Terry apporta le reste de la nourriture et le dîner était prêt. Ils mangèrent dans la joie et les rires.

- Alors Melle André, vous ne croyez pas en moi non plus ? Dit Mr. Kringle

- Non, je suis celle qui vous a engagé, vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui, je me souviens… je vais en faire ma mission de vous faire changer d'avis à votre fille et à vous, vous allez croire en moi…

- D'accord, dit Candy en souriant

Terry la regardait, elle était si jolie. Mr. Kringle le regardait… Candy se sentait bien, avec Terry là et avec Mr. Kringle à la seconde où elle l'avait rencontré, elle se sentait bien ; elle avait chaud au cœur. Terry et Mr. Kringle étaient sur le point de partir.

- Bonne nuit Cia, dit Mr. Kringle

- Bonne nuit Mr. Kringle, bonne nuit Terry

- Bonne nuit Cia, Candy…

- Au revoir dit Candy en souriant

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent. Candy faisait la vaisselle avec Cia.

- Tu sais quoi maman ? Peut être que Mr. Kringle est vraiment le Père Noël

- Cia, je t'en prie, ne crois pas à ça !

- Je l'ai vu parler une langue africaine à une petite fille africaine qui ne connaissait pas l'anglais

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, la maman de la petite fille était si heureuse qu'elle l'a serré dans ses bras

- Ça ne veut rien dire

- Il connaît une langue dont personne n'a entendu parler

- Tu parles la langue locale du l'île, et je te parie que personne n'en a entendu parler ici…

- Alors, c'est possible, qu'il ait été en Afrique ?

- Oui…

- Mais il a si bien chanté avec la petite fille, il doit être le vrai Père, il a son nom…

- Son nom

- Kris Kringle, c'est le vrai nom du Père Noël. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait le nom du Père Noël, s'il n'était pas le Père Noël ?

- Cia, c'est le temps d'aller te coucher. Mr. Kringle n'est pas le Père Noël point final. C'est seulement un gentil vieux monsieur avec une barbe…

- D'accord maman, mais est-ce que tu croyais au Père Noël quand tu étais petite ?

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'il n'était pas réel et la vie était pleine de crève cœur…

- Je peux croire au Père Noël maman ?

- Je t'ai dit que le Père Noël est un mythe et peut être que je me trompe… alors voila ce que tu vas faire ; demande à Mr. Kringle quelque chose que tu n'oserais pas me demander. Si tu l'as le jour de Noël, tu peux croire en lui, d'accord ?

- D'accord maman. Bonne nuit maman, je t'aime maman

- Je t'aime aussi

Elle fit ses prières avec sa maman et elle alla au lit. Candy était dans sa chambre en pensant aux événements de la journée. Terry… avoir Terry tout près était merveilleux. Il n'était plus avec Susanna… mais… elle n'était pas revenue en Amérique pour renouer avec Terry… elle allait retourner dans son île… mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Terry.

**********

Terry était dans son appartement avec Mr. Kringle et il s'apprêtait à aller dormir. Terry avait prêté un pyjama à Mr. Kringle qui n'était pas encore allé chercher ses affaires à Bellevue.

- Vous aimez Melle André, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'ai aimé toute ma vie

- Vous le lui avez dit ?

- Elle vient de revenir au pays après plusieurs années d'absence et moi jusqu'à hier, j'étais avec une autre femme…

- Alors votre vœu de Noël serait que vous puissiez vous réconcilier avec la femme que vous aimez ?

Terry le regarda et il sourit.

- Oui, Père Noël, c'est bien mon vœu de Noël…

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous…

- Merci Père Noël, dit Terry en souriant

- De rien…

- Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un moment…

- J'ai une question pour vous, dit Terry, j'ai toujours voulu savoir, est-ce que le Père Noël dort avec sa barbe à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du drap ?

- A l'extérieur, ça me fait transpirer

- Oh, c'est bon à savoir

Mais quand il se retrouva dans le noir, Mr. Kringle essaya de dormir avec sa barbe à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur pendant un moment…

**********

Le Père Noël et son projet baptisé « Goodwill » devint très populaire. Les autres chaînes de grands magasins adoptèrent le même programme pour être au même niveau que Macy's et Daniel était furieux. Il avait fait sa petite enquête et il avait découvert le Père Noël précédent qui avait été viré par Candy, était assez amer et se saoulait dans un bar. Daniel s'approcha de lui et ils eurent une longue conversation.

*

* *

Terry cherchait un moyen pour se rapprocher de Candy. Elle l'évitait. Il l'appela au magasin.

- Allo ?

- Taches de son ?

- Terry…

- Je vais aller droit au but. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ce soir ?

- Ce soir ? Tu ne dois pas être au théâtre ?

- Non, sinon je ne te demanderai pas de sortir avec moi

- Terry, je suis très occupée… Cia…

- Si je trouve quelqu'un de confiance pour la garder, tu sors avec moi ?

- Mais…

- Allons Candy, je m'occupe de trouver une baby-sitter pour Cia…

- D'accord, si tu trouves quelqu'un de confiance, je sortirai avec toi ce soir

- Super ! Dit Terry heureux, je viens te chercher à 19 heures

- A tout à l'heure Terry

- Au revoir Taches de son

Elle raccrocha le téléphone. Sortir avec Terry. Pourquoi avait-elle peur de se rapprocher de lui. Elle ne voulait pas être blessée de nouveau.

_« Terry, je t'aime tellement, je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer… mais… la dernière fois que je t'ai vu… »_

Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle termina son travail et elle alla à la maison avec Mr. Kringle. Elle trouva Terry à la maison avec Cia.

- Bonsoir maman, Mr. Kringle

- Bonsoir bébé, Terry…

- Bonsoir Taches de son

- Bonsoir Cia, Terry

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Candy

- Tu sors avec Terry ce soir, dit Cia

- Oh ? Fit Candy

- Et Mr. Kringle va me garder

Candy regarda Terry.

- Je t'ai dit que je trouverai le parfait baby-sitter ! Dit Terry

- Tu as gagné dit-elle en souriant

- N'enlève pas ton manteau, dit Cia, vous partez tout de suite !

- D'accord, dit Candy, au revoir bébé, au revoir Mr. Kringle

- Au revoir maman, au revoir Terry

- Au revoir, dit Terry

Il sortit avec Candy. Ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant français où Terry était connu.

- Bonsoir Pierre, dit Terry

- Bonsoir Mr. Grandchester, une table pour 2 ce soir ?

- Oui, dit Terry en souriant

- Très bien, suivez-moi

Ils suivirent Pierre après avoir enlevé leur manteau et laissé ça aux vestiaires. Ils avaient la meilleure table avec une belle vue sur dehors. Terry souriait, mais il était un peu nerveux.

- Alors Candy, parle-moi de ton île où tu habitais

- C'est sur l'océan Pacifique, le soleil y brille toujours, l'eau de la mer est bleue et la vie est belle

- Cia m'a dit que tu t'étais mariée

Candy baissa les yeux.

- Très brièvement… après avoir eu Cia, il est parti, ça n'a pas marché

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme abandonnerait sa femme et son enfant ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, tu es un homme non ?

- Je ne ferai jamais ça

- Ouais, tu es l'homme qui fait toujours son devoir ! Le devoir, l'honneur

- Candy…

- Et maintenant elle décide que ça ne valait pas la peine ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à ça cette nuit là à l'hôpital ? Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas penser à ça…

On leur apporta leur dîner qui était délicieux et ils se mirent à manger.

*

* *

Pendant ce temps-là. Mr. Kringle mettait Cia au lit. Ils étaient toujours entrain de parler de Noël…

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose que tu veux pour Noël, allez tu peux me le dire

- Hé bien…

- Je promets que je garderai le secret

- D'accord, dit Cia en sortant du lit pour prendre quelque chose dans son tiroir.

Elle en sortie une boite, et elle ouvrit la boite et elle prit un morceau de papier plié et le donna à Monsieur Kringle. Il ouvrit le papier en question. C'était la photo d'une maison, avec un beau jardin une balançoire, une glissade…

- C'est ce que je veux pour Noël ; une maison, un jardin, un papa et un petit frère ou une petite sœur

- Oh…

- Si vous êtes vraiment le Père Noël, vous pouvez me donner une maison, un papa et un petit frère ou une petite sœur

- Hé bien, tu sais que je ne peux pas te donner un bébé pour Noël

- Je sais qu'il faut 9 mois pour qu'un bébé vienne au monde, ou moins, ou plus, mais c'est rare

- Mais, si tu n'as pas tout ce que tu demandes pour Noël, ça ne veut pas dire que le Père Noël n'existe pas

- Si le Père Noël peut amener des millions de cadeaux aux enfants du monde entier en une nuit, il peut me donner une maison, un père et un petit frère ou une petite sœur… si vous faites ça pour moi, c'est que vous êtes le vrai Père Noël, sinon vous êtes un gentil vieux monsieur avec une barbe comme dit ma maman… mais ne vous en faites pas, j'espère que j'aurai ce que je veux

- Je peux garder ceci ?

- Oui, dit-elle

- D'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Maintenant, tu veux que je raconte un conte de fées ?

- Je ne connais aucun conte de fées, ma maman pense qu'ils sont ridicules

- Laisse-moi t'en raconter un alors, d'accord ?

- D'accord …

Mr. Kringle lui raconta l'histoire de Cendrillon et Cia l'aima beaucoup !

*

* *

Au restaurant, Candy et Terry étaient toujours entrain de parler du passé douloureux. Terry la regarda ; elle était toujours très blessée par ces événements, d'il y a toutes ces années…

- Candy, une nouvelle opportunité nous a été donnée, nous pouvons recommencer avec ta fille. Je peux l'adopter, elle sera aussi la mienne, elle m'aime bien et je l'aime bien

- Terry, dit-elle blessée

- Nous avons perdu…enfin, j'ai perdu mon temps avec mon devoir et mes obligations avec une femme que je n'aimais pas… ne perdons pas notre temps… remettons-nous ensemble

- Terry…non… c'est trop tard

- Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Terry… je… ça fait tellement longtemps, il s'est passé tellement de chose… je n'éprouve rien pour le moment… je ne t'aime plus, mentit-elle

Terry eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau en plein cœur. C'était cruel !

- Oh… d'accord alors, je suis désolé, si je t'ai dérangé… laissons tomber alors…

L'atmosphère du dîner était ruiné. Ils ne mangèrent pas bien pour le reste du dîner. Terry avait le cœur brisé, elle ne voulait plus de lui ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu avoir si tort ! Il conduisit en silence jusqu'à leur immeuble. Il était devant elle, quand ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble en marchant vite pour atteindre la porte de son appartement. Elle marchait doucement, et tristement… Il se retourna vers elle tout à coup !

- Je ne te crois pas ! Dit-il finalement

- Quoi ?

- Je ne crois pas que tu ne m'aimes plus !

- Terry, je…

- Tu avais la tête baissée, tu évitais mon regard… regarde-moi dans les yeux maintenant et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas !

- Pourquoi dois-tu rendre les choses aussi difficiles ? Je t'ai dit, que je n'éprouvais plus rien !

- Tu mens ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas

- Tu veux que je te le dise en face ? D'accord ! Je ne t'aime pas Terry, je ne t'ai jamais aimé !!! Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux

- Tu mens !

Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément. Candy se battait pour se libérer et à la fin, elle finit par céder, ce baiser lui brûlait tout le corps. Elle y répondit avec la même passion que lui, et comme la porte de l'appartement de Terry était ouverte, ils entrèrent, toujours entrain de s'embrasser. Toute cette passion refreinée, la tension sexuelle depuis leurs retrouvailles, ils n'auraient pas pu résister, même s'ils avaient essayé ! Ils aboutirent sur le canapé dans le salon, la passion et leur attirance l'un pour l'autre étaient tellement forte… Ils finirent par faire l'amour passionnément… plusieurs fois.

- Tu ne m'aimes toujours pas ? Dit Terry

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Candy en se levant pour s'habiller, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Nous avons fait l'amour, plusieurs fois

- Je… ça n'était pas mon attention ! Comment peux-tu me piéger de la sorte encore ?!!!

- Encore ?!

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de relation amoureuse ! Il a fallu que tu me forces !

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais ce genre de pouvoir sur toi

- Ne t'avise jamais plus de me toucher ! Dit-elle en terminant de s'habiller

Elle arrangea ses cheveux et elle retourna chez elle. Mr. Kringle somnolait dans un fauteuil dans le salon. Il se réveilla quand il entendit Candy entrer

- Melle André, comment était votre soirée ?

- Bien, dit Candy, merci d'avoir gardé Cia

- De rien ! Au revoir Melle André et bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Mr. Kringle, à demain

Mr. Kringle sortit et retourna dans l'appartement de Terry qui était toujours ouvert. Terry était en pyjama.

- Comment s'est passée votre soirée ? Demanda-t-il à Terry

- Pas tellement comme je le voulais…, dit Terry

Faire l'amour à Candy, plusieurs fois ; la soirée n'était pas un échec total…

- Elle est très têtue… elle ne veut pas croire en moi, et elle transmet ça à sa fille aussi, dit Mr. Kringle

- Je sais… elle était si pleine de joie à l'époque… je veux retrouver ma Candy, celle qui était pleine de joie de vivre

- Et vous allez la retrouver, je vous le promets

- Merci Kris…

Kris alla au lit et Terry aussi. Une chose par contre le dérangeait : que voulait dire Candy par _« Comment peux-tu me piéger de la sorte encore ?! »_

_« J'ai manqué un épisode ou quoi ???? » Se demanda-t-il_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cuz I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do, baby  
all I want for Christmas is you  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of childrens' laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_


	5. Chapter 5

**Le Miracle de la 34ème rue**

**Chapitre 5**

**« Le piège »**

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever_

_Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything up to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start_

_Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day  
when they will care_

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep _

Nos tourtereaux ne pouvaient pas arrêter de penser l'un à l'autre. Candy se maudissait d'avoir été aussi faible encore une fois ! Faire l'amour à Terry comme ça après lui avoir dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ! Quel odieux mensonge ! Elle l'aimait plus que jamais et elle avait aimé chaque seconde dans ses bras, elle avait aimé faire passionnément l'amour avec lui… Ensuite elle pensa à une chose ; Terry avait semblé surpris quand elle avait dit qu'il l'avait encore piégé…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Il ne se souvient pas !!!!!! Dit-elle à haute voix dans sa chambre

Elle était bouleversée, stupéfiée, sidérée ! Il avait oublié ???!!! Comment a-t-il pu oublier une chose pareille ?

- Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle humiliation !!!

*

* *

Terry se demandait pourquoi Candy avait employé le mot « encore »… mais il était aussi au septième ciel ; il avait fait l'amour à Candy et c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde, elle était son âme sœur, il le savait depuis leur première rencontre sur le Mauritania, il y a toutes ces années… Il allait la convaincre d'être avec lui, même si c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il faisait…

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux de leur côté en rêvant de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, toute la nuit et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait se réveiller…

Le lendemain, commença normalement, mais Terry ne vint pas chez Candy, le matin comme il le faisait d'habitude et il manquait à Cia.

Candy alla travailler avec Mr. Kringle. La journée avait bien commencé comme d'habitude. A la fin, Candy devait finir un rapport et Mr. Kringle devait retourner chez Terry, comme ce n'était pas loin. Un homme s'approcha de lui, le Père Noël qui avait été viré et que Daniel avait corrompu…

- Mais, voila le voleur de boulot !

Mr. Kringle le regarda et il ne répondit pas à ses provocations. Il continuait sa marche.

- Je suppose que les vieux pervers comme vous adorent avoir tous ces enfants sur ses genoux, toute la journée… ça vous excite Père Noël ?

- Comment osez-vous dire une chose aussi odieuse ? Dit Mr. Kringle en colère, jamais je ne ferai du mal aux enfants !

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! Espèce d'imposteur ! Vous vous faites appeler le Père Noël, et même Kris Kringle, c'est parfait pour avoir les enfants, vous touchez devant leurs parents sans qu'ils suspectent quoi que ce soit… si seulement, ils savaient ce qu'il y avait vraiment dans votre tête, espèce de vieux pervers malade ! Tripoteur d'enfants ! Vous êtes un monstre !

Mr, Kringle essayait de se retenir, mais il n'en pouvait plus, il n'était qu'un être humain… alors… il se retourna et frappa l'homme avec sa canne sur le front en disant :

- Arrêtez de dire des insanités sur moi !

L'homme tomba et il fit semblant de s'évanouir. Daniel arriva et il se mit à crier :

- Il l'a frappé ! Il a frappé un homme sans raison apparente ! Il est débile ! Appelez la police !

Les gens se mirent à les entourer… Daniel continua…

- Hé, c'est pas le Père Noël de chez Macy's ?

- Quoi ? Dirent les gens, le Père Noël de chez Macy's est violent ? Mais il est toujours entouré d'enfants, toute la journée !

- Il m'a provoqué ! Essaya de dire Mr. Kringle …je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal…

Mais les gens étaient en colère. La police arriva pour l'arrêter… Il y avait un journaliste, qui prit une photo du pauvre Père Noël en disgrâce et le matin, sa photo serait dans les journaux.

Candy était dans son bureau, elle reçut un appel de la part de la police.

- Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non, Melle, votre Père Noël a été arrêté pour coup et blessure avec une arme dangereuse, dit la police au téléphone

- Non ! C'est impossible ! C'est l'homme le plus gentil au monde ! Dit Candy bouleversé, il doit y avoir une erreur !

- Pas d'erreur, Melle, nous le ramenons à Bellevue pour un examen psychologique …

- Oh non ! Merci de m'avoir appelé !

Candy raccrocha le téléphone très troublée, elle avait des larmes de rage qui coulaient. Elle devait appeler quelqu'un… qui ? Terry ! C'était le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle composa son numéro…

- Terry ! Dit-elle

Il entendit sa voix et il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Candy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh Terry, c'est horrible, c'est Mr. Kringle…

- Que s'est-il passé? Il n'est pas encore rentré…

- Je sais, je devais travailler tard, alors il devait marcher jusqu'à chez moi pour remplacer Jinny et garder Cia… ils ont dit qu'il a attaqué un homme avec sa canne ! Ils l'ont amené à Bellevue pour un examen psychologique ! Oh Terry, c'est de ma faute ! Je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser seul !!!

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Candy…Kris est un homme très gentil, il ne ferait de mal à personne… qu'en pense le magasin ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu es la première personne que j'ai appelée

Terry eut chaud au cœur d'entendre qu'elle l'avait appelé en premier…

- D'accord, je vais aller le voir, nous aurons sûrement besoin d'un avocat…

- Je vais appeler Archie, il est au manoir et il est avocat

- Bonne idée, dis-lui de me rejoindre à Bellevue !

- Merci Terry

- De rien. Kris est notre ami

- Il ne doit pas se sentir seul, ou abandonné

- Il ne le sera pas, je te le promets. Je t'appelle plus tard

- A tout à l'heure Terry…

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et elle appela Archie au manoir.

- Candy ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Archie

- Archie, c'est affreux, c'est Mr. Kringle, il a été arreté…

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ?

- Coup et blessure avec une arme, sa canne ! Il a utilisé sa canne…

- Il doit avoir été provoqué

- Bien sur que si ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

- Où est-il ? Au poste de police ?

- Non, ils l'ont amené à Bellevue… c'est là qu'il habitait jusqu'à ce que Terry l'héberge, à cause de la longue distance entre Bellevue et Macy's

- Terry ? Grandchester ?

- Oui, il est mon voisin…

- Il est ton voisin ?

- Archie, ce n'est pas le moment pour ta jalousie inutile ! Terry et toi devez travailler ensemble pour aider Mr. Kringle !!!

- D'accord, dit Archie, où est Terry ?

- Il va t'attendre à Bellevue…

- D'accord. Je vais le rencontrer là-bas alors. Et toi ?

- Je dois finir ce que je fais ici et aller voir Albert. Daniel va en profiter pour me nuire ! Il essaye de saboter mon Père Noël depuis le premier jour !

- Daniel ! Ça sens le coup fourré à la Daniel Legrand à plein nez ! Comment peut-il tomber aussi bas ? S'attaquer à un gentil vieux monsieur !

- Il se venge sûrement parce que je l'ai envoyé promener, quand il voulait m'épouser… le salaud ! Vas-y Archie…

- J'y vais… Candyce va être bouleversée ave ça ! Elle aime beaucoup Mr. Kringle aussi… elle pense qu'il est le vrai Père Noël …

- Cia l'aime beaucoup aussi…

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et appela le bureau d'Albert, mais il était déjà parti, il avait des affaires à régler à Chicago, alors il était déjà dans le train… Daniel allait profiter de la situation à sa façon. Il avait un plan bien préparé…

- Quelle espèce de crétin ! Le mauvais bougre ! Grommela Candy en colère

Elle devait rentrer chez elle, pour retrouver sa fille pour que Jinny puisse s'en aller. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

- Jinny, je suis désolée, il y a eu un imprévu au magasin

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Jinny ?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Merci et à demain matin

- Très bien Melle André.

Jinny s'en alla et Candy alla au salon où Cia lisait un livre.

- Que se passe-t-il maman ? Pourquoi est-ce que Mr. Kringle n'est pas venu pour rester avec moi ?

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose

- Quoi ? Demanda Cia inquiète, il va bien ?

- Il a été arreté…

- Arrêté ? Pourquoi donc ?

- On dit, qu'il a frappé un homme avec sa canne

- Oh… mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! C'est l'homme le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré ! On doit lui avoir fait quelque chose pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte…

- Je sais chérie. Terry est allé le voir avec Oncle Archie

- Où ça ?

- A Bellevue

- C'est là qu'il habitait avant non ?

- Oui, c'est une maison de repos, mais maintenant ils vont l'enfermer…

- Oh non ! Il ne pourra plus être le Père Noël ?

- Non…

- Mais tous les enfants vont être tellement déçus ! Ils veulent voir le Père Noël !

- Il va falloir que nous engagions un autre Père Noël

- Oh mais il ne sera pas comme Mr. Kringle, il était le meilleur !

- Oui, le meilleur

Cia serra sa maman contre elle. Elles dînèrent, mais elles touchèrent à peine à leur assiette. Candy mit Cia au lit ; cette dernière était bouleversée et elle alla se coucher tôt. Candy retourna au salon pour attendre Terry et Archie.

*

* *

Pendant ce temps-là, Terry était à la porte de Bellevue entrain d'attendre Archie.

- Grandchester, dit Archie en arrivant

- Cornwell…

Ils se regardèrent. Ils étaient là tous les deux pour Kris…

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Demanda Archie

- Rien, je t'attendais

- Oh…

- C'est mieux d'avoir un avocat présent, et comme Candy a dit qu'elle t'appelait…

- Bien, dit Archie, allons voir ces docteurs, je me suis arrêté au poste de police pour voir, quelles étaient les charges contre lui… en tant qu'avocat de Mr. Kringle, c'est plus facile de parler à la police

- Bien sur, dit Terry, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- Cet homme que Mr. Kringle a attaqué est le Père Noël que Candy avait viré et remplacé par Mr. Kringle…

- Je le savais que c'était un coup monté ! Kris ne ferait du mal à personne !

- Il est triste et découragé d'après la police

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse pour voir les docteurs.

- Laisse-moi parler, dit Archie

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis avocat… je ne pense pas que tes talents d'acteurs seront utiles ici…

- Bas les pattes, le dandy ! Dit Terry irrité, pour Kris, je vais te supporter !

- Ton enthousiasme est très touchant…

Une réceptionniste les amena dans le bureau du docteur.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs ? Demanda le docteur

- Nous sommes ici pour voir Mr. Kringle, Dr Miller, dit Archie

- Et qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le docteur

- Je suis son avocat, dit Archie

- Et j'habite avec lui, dit Terry

- D'accord, nous lui avons donné un sédatif, il a échoué le test d'aptitude …

- C'est impossible, dit Terry, il est très intelligent, il connaît des choses dont vous et moi ne soupçonnons pas l'existence !

- Vous pouvez le voir dans sa cellule, mais pas pour longtemps…, dit le docteur

- Merci, dirent Archie et Terry

Le docteur appela quelqu'un qui vint les chercher pour les conduire dans la cellule de Mr. Kringle. Il était assis à la fenêtre et regardait dehors sans rien voir, il était misérable.

- Kris ? Dit Terry, comment allez-vous ?

Kris se retourna et regarda Terry.

- Je suis Archibald Cornwell, votre avocat…

- Oh vraiment ?...on m'a dit que le magasin ne voulait pas de moi. Même Melle André… ne croit plus en moi…

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, dit Terry, c'est elle qui nous a appelé ! Elle voulait qu'on s'occupe de vous…

- Je suis le meilleur avocat qu'elle aurait pu engager pour vous, dit Archie

- Candy est inquiète pour vous. Elle serait venue avec nous, mais comme vous n'étiez pas là, elle devait rester avec Cia, dit Terry

- Qui a besoin de moi ? Pour la plupart des gens, je ne suis qu'un gentil vieil homme avec une barbe, personne ne croit plus en moi, alors je ferai mieux de disparaître

- Ne dites pas ça ! Fit Terry, sans vous, il n'y aurait pas la fête de Noël ! Nous ne survivrons pas à la disparition du Père Noël !

- Ma fille croit en vous, dit Archie, elle compte sur moi pour vous aider, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour ma fille ! Vous devez sortir d'ici avant Noël !

- Et Candy est entrain de fondre, dit Terry et Cia aussi…

- Oh, dit Kris heureux, alors je dois sortir d'ici, j'ai du travail à faire…

- Pas si vite, vous avez échoué votre test d'aptitude exprès, mais c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici…L'homme que vous avez agressé n'est pas blessé, il faisait semblant, alors la police n'a aucune charges contre vous… vous vous êtes mis dans cette situation en échouant ce test exprès… maintenant nous avant besoin d'une audience devant le juge pour vous sortir d'ici… le procureur va se charger de cette affaire…

- Et les élections c'est dans quelques mois…, dit Terry

- Il ne voudra sûrement pas apparaître mauvais devant le public en déclarant que le Père Noël est fou…

- Espérons que tu as raison, dit Terry

- Le matin, nous irons voir le juge avant qu'il ne signe vos papiers d'incarcération, dit Archie, ne vous en faites pas, Mr. Kringle, nous allons vous sortir de là.

- Merci beaucoup, à tous les deux !

- Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, dit Terry, bonsoir

- Bonsoir, dit Archie et à demain

- Bonsoir, dit Mr. Kringle tout heureux

Terry et Archie, quittèrent Bellevue.

- Je viens avec toi pour parler à Candy, dit Archie

- D'accord, suis moi…

Ils arrivèrent au building et ils stationnèrent leur voiture, pas trop loin de l'entrée. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Candy…

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être là, dit Archie

- Je veux parler à Candy, dit Terry

- Bien sur…

- Et je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission…

- Habitez ici doit être pratique pour la séduire…

- N'as-tu pas une femme et une enfant ?

- N'as-tu pas un devoir à remplir ?

- Je suis libéré de mon devoir, mon cher…

- Vraiment ? Hé bien je ne veux pas que tu la blesses…

- Je ne vais pas la blesser, je l'aime et j'aime sa fille aussi… nous allons être une famille

Archie le regarda. Il semblait sincère et Candy aimait Terry malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivée. Il sonna à la porte. Candy ouvrit presque immédiatement.

- Terry, Archie, entrez je vous en prie…

- Les deux hommes entrèrent… Candy portait un peignoir…

_« C'est le peignoir que ma mère avait laissé pour elle » Se dit Terry dans la tête_

- Alors ? Dit Candy inquiète ? L'avez-vous vu ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Oui, nous l'avons vu, dit Terry, il va bien

- Oh Dieu merci ! Dit Candy, j'étais tellement inquiète !

- Nous allons voir le juge demain matin pour le faire sortir, dit Archie

- Nous aurons peut être besoin d'une audience, dit Terry

- Une audience ? Oh mon Dieu ! Fit Candy

- Oui, dit Archie, il faudra prouver qu'il est celui qu'il dit être…

- Le Père Noël ? Dit Candy

- Oui, dit Terry

- Oh… ça va être très amusant ça…

- Tu crois qu'il est le vrai Père Noël ? Demanda Archie

- Pas vraiment, dit Candy, mais il est l'homme le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré…

- Il dit, qu'il s'appelle Kris Kringle, dit Archie, et je vais me servir de ça pour prouver qu'il est le Père Noël …

Candy regarda les deux hommes, ils croyaient que Kris était le Père Noël. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour elle de faire la même chose ? Même Cia commençait à croire…

- Hé bien merci beaucoup les mecs pour tout ! Je peux maintenant dormir en paix

- Je dois y aller, dit Archie, Annie m'attend

- Bonsoir Archie, dit Candy

- Au revoir Cornwell

- Au revoir Grandchester…

Archie n'aimait pas laisser Terry avec Candy, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Candy était une grande fille, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Candy était avec Terry, seule dans le salon.

- C'est le peignoir que ma mère t'a laissé en Ecosse

- Oui…

- Tu l'as gardé pendant toutes ces années ?

- Oui, c'est d'une très bonne qualité, je l'adore… et ça me rappelait une époque de ma vie où j'étais très heureuse

- Cet été en Ecosse était le meilleur été de ma vie

Ils se regardèrent. La nuit d'avant, elle lui avait dit de ne plus jamais la toucher… mais maintenant… tous les événements avec Kris lui avait fait oublier leur petit différent…

- Candy…

- Terry, pas maintenant…occupons nous de Mr. Kringle…

- Mais on peut aussi s'occuper de nous en même temps

- Mais…

- Kris apporte la chaleur et la paix dans nos cœurs, quand il est là et je veux en profiter au maximum…

- C'est vrai que je me sens mieux quand il est là, et Cia l'aime beaucoup…

Terry voulait lui demander ce qui la dérangeait, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher l'atmosphère. Elle voulait en parler aussi, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'atmosphère non plus…

- Nous parlerons, quand le problème de Kris sera résolu, nous devons avoir une grande conversation, dit Terry

Candy le regarda et elle dit :

- D'accord, sauvons Mr. Kringle et Noël et ensuite… nous parlerons, dit Candy

- Marché conclu, dit Terry en souriant, tu penses que je peux avoir quelques bisous aussi ?

Candy marcha avec lui à la porte, elle l'ouvrit, elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Terry et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pendant longtemps. Quand ils finirent par se lâcher, ils étaient à bout de souffle…

- Quelle belle surprise, dit-il

- Tu étais sous le gui, dit Candy en pointant du doigt le dessus de sa tête.

Il regarde au dessus de la porte et il vit le gui… il la regarda…

- Bien sur, le gui… j'en ai de la chance !

- Bonsoir Terry, dit Candy

- Bonsoir Taches de on, dit Terry

Il partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle souriait, et lui aussi…

_The first time I ever talked to you  
My heart told me where a dream came true  
And the first time you put your hand in mine  
I was wishing it would last a lifetime  
All I want for Christmas is my girl_

_And we kept close under the mistletoe  
As we watched the moon lit shadow in the snow  
And it was then that I knew for sure  
That I got just what I asked for.  
All I want for Christmas is my girl_

_I know I see angels  
When I look in your eyes  
When I wake Christmas day  
You'll be my big surprise.  
All I want for Christmas is my girl_

_Well, you know Christmas is all the same man.  
Yeah, and I can't wait to the 25th because I know my mother bought me something very special.  
Special? There's nothing more special than being under the Christmas tree with your family, opening gifts, spreading love.  
That's a serious feeling.  
Well, let's remember that the spirit of Christmas is all about giving.  
What do you think? Well, the greatest gift I could ever have is to spend Christmas with my 2 favourite girls;  
My mother and, of course, my Candy girl!_

_All I want for Christmas is my girl. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Le Miracle de la 34ème rue**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**« Une rencontre imprévue »**_

_Noël c'est l'amour  
Viens chanter toi mon frère  
Noël c'est l'amour  
C'est un cœur éternel_

_La voix de ma mère,  
Sa voix familière  
Chantait douce et claire  
Un enfant est né  
La voix de ma mère  
Amour et prière  
La voix de ma mère  
Qui m'a tant donné_

_Des lumières dans la neige  
Mille étoiles du berger  
Et des hommes en cortège  
Vont chanter la joie d'aimer_

_Noël c'est l'amour  
Dans les yeux de l'enfance  
Noël c'est l'amour  
Le plus beau le plus fort_

_Un monde s'avance  
D'un peu d'espérance  
D'un ange qui danse  
Auprès d'un enfant  
{au Refrain}_

_Reviens moi mon frère  
Et vois la lumière.  
La nuit de lumière  
Qui descend du ciel  
Et moi sur la terre  
J'entends douce et claire  
La voix de ma mère  
Qui chante Noël_

Très tôt le matin, le lendemain, Archie se réveilla pour aller s'occuper du cas de Mr. Kringle. Sa femme le regardait.

- Tu penses que tu peux gagner ce procès ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui …

- J'en suis sure aussi, tu es le meilleur avocat au monde

- Merci chérie

- Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi…

- Bonne chance et Candyce compte sur toi pour sortir le Père Noël du pétrin

- Dis lui que je ferai de mon mieux pour faire plaisir à ma petite fille

Archie partit pour aller voir le juge et plaider le cas de Mr. Kringle. Quand il arriva chez le juge, il trouva le procureur sur le point de faire signer au juge les papiers d'incarcération de Mr. Kringle.

- On dirait que j'arrive juste à temps, dit Archie

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le juge

- Je représente Mr. Kringle…, dit Archie

- Mais, je pensais que Macy's voulait qu'il soit interné, dit le procureur, j'ai reçu un appel d'un certain Daniel Legrand, qui me disait d'attaquer le Père Noël avec tout ce que nous avons…

Archie étouffa un juron contre son cousin.

_« Quel imbécile ! Comment peut-il faire ça à un gentil vieux monsieur ? » Se demanda-t-il_

- Hé bien l'opinion de Mr. Legrand n'est pas l'opinion du propriétaire du magasin Macy's

- Alors, vous représentez Mr. Kringle ?

- Oui, dit Archie, il va y avoir une audience que j'espère gagner ! Dit Archie, à tout à l'heure messieurs !

Archie sortit du bureau en se demandant comment diable allait-il prouver que Mr. Kringle est le Père Noël ! Il alla à son bureau pour travailler et les associés vinrent lui parler.

- Archie, dit un, pourquoi diable, as-tu accepté cette affaire ?

- Je veux que le Père Noël soit libre ?

- « Le Père Noël », tu crois toujours au Père Noël ?

- Oui, dit Archie

- Allons, tu sais que c'est un mythe !

- Hé bien il y a un gentil vieil homme qui dit qu'il est le Père Noël, il ne fait de mal à personne, il fait plaisir aux enfants… pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait l'enfermer ?

- Parce qu'il est sénile ?

- Parce qu'il dit être le Père Noël ? Je veux l'aider

- Tu as de la chance d'être le neveu du grand patron … Mr. Legrand, nous a dit de ne pas lever le petit doigt pour aider le Père Noël

- Je vais lui parler ne vous en faites pas pour ça… alors entre temps, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour m'aider à chercher des cas similaires pour que je sois préparé…

- C'est vous le patron ! Dit l'associé, allez les gars, au boulot !

L'équipe se mit à faire des rechercher pour aider Archie et l'affaire du Père Noël sénile. Ils reçurent un coup de téléphone ; l'audience aura lien à 13 heures, ce jour-là.

**********

Candy alla au magasin un peu tard. Elle était un peu bouleversée à causes des événements de la veille, et elle avait essayé de contacter Albert… Le baiser de Terry, n'aidait pas les choses. Cia bouleversée n'aidait pas non plus l'humeur de Candy. Albert l'appela quand elle était dans son bureau.

- Albert ! Finalement !

- George m'a dit ce qui se passe… Daniel… hé bien, je vais sur place pour le virer moi-même ! Quel con !

- Nous pensons qu'il est derrière ce qui est arrivé à Mr. Kringle

- Je sais, que c'est lui ! Il essaye de trouver un moyen pour le détruire depuis le premier jour !

- Il voulait sa revanche ; comme je l'avais rabroué…

- Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Je vais prendre le premier train pour New York…

- Super ! J'ai hâte de te voir…

- Merci de t'être chargé de ça…

- Je ne peux pas laisser un gentil vieil homme se faire déclarer sénile parce qu'il croit être le Père Noël

- Tu n'y crois toujours pas ?

- Je crois que c'est un très gentil vieux monsieur avec une barbe

- Nous en parlerons que je serai là

- A tout à l'heure, alors…

Candy raccrocha le téléphone. Elle alla au rez de chaussée du magasin pour voir, si tout allait bien avec le nouveau Père Noël, qu'ils avaient trouvé pour remplacer Mr. Kringle. Elle fit une rencontre imprévue.

- Candy ! Entendit-elle

- Susanna…

- Je pensais, que j'aurai déjà lu dans les journaux que tu avais épousé Terry…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Hé bien, j'habite maintenant avec ma mère et sa voisine ne pouvait pas amener sa fille parce qu'elle devait travailler, alors j'ai offert de l'amener ici…

- Oh, je suis surprise de te voir avec une enfant étant donnée, que tu étais hostile envers ma fille

- La fille de Terry, tu veux dire ?

- Quoi ? Je…

- N'essaye même pas de le nier… je sais qu'elle est la fille de Terry !

Candy regarda Susanna surprise.

- Comment je le sais ? Il y a des années, parce qu'il y avait un deuil dans la famille, j'ai passé la nuit chez ma mère… quand je suis revenue, j'ai eu un drôle de pressentiment. J'ai pris mon fauteuil roulant et je suis allée jusque dans la chambre de Terry, je me suis approchée en pensant sentir de l'alcool, mais à ma grande surprise, c'est ton odeur que j'ai sentie….

- Mon odeur ? Beaucoup de femme porte ce parfum

- C'était toi ! Je le sais ! Je pouvais le sentir ! Terry était entrain de marmonner combien c'était bon d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi… il était nu et je pouvais voir qu'il avait été avec une femme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Candy rougit.

- Ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle femme, dit Candy

- Une vierge ? Tu as laissé des traces ma chère… et un de tes ruban… c'était toi ! J'étais furieuse contre toi ! Tu m'as laissé Terry et tu viens pour coucher avec lui !

- Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça…

- C'était comment alors ?

- Je ne te dois aucune explication ; tu n'es plus avec Terry !

- Tu as raison… tu n'es pas avec Terry non plus… cependant tu es arrivée à avoir son rejeton et le cacher à l'autre bout du monde. Tu t'es enfui à l'autre bout du monde… qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir ? Tu t'es rendu compte que Terry te manquais des années après, ou tu as finalement décidé de venir lui dire qu'il avait une fille ?

- Susanna, ça c'est une conversation que nous n'aurons pas !

- Dommage, parce que tu dois écouter ce que j'ai à dire

- Terry ne se souviens pas !

- Je sais, qu'il ne se souvient pas et c'est de ma faute

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Maintenant, tu veux l'avoir cette conversation ?

- Dis-moi seulement ce que tu as fait Susanna !

- D'accord… J'étais très en colère de constater que tu avais couché avec Terry et perdu ta virginité avec lui ! J'ai cru que je pouvais en profiter moi aussi de son état de faiblesse…

- Quoi ?

- Hé bien, tu l'avais fait, moi aussi je voulais le faire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ?

- Mes médicaments, ceux qui me calmaient quand j'avais mal et me faisais dormir…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Il avait bu !

- Et l'alcool dans son corps n'a pas aimé le mélange, et j'en m'en suis rendu compte un peu brutalement… quand il s'est réveillé, je lui ai donné du thé et il a commencé à se sentir mal, il retourna se coucher, je l'ai suivi… seulement il bougeait à peine, ensuite plus du tout. Je pensais, qu'il était fatigué, mais il ne se réveillait pas… j'ai eu peur, alors j'ai appelé mon infirmière, qui m'a dit qu'il était dans un semi coma et qu'on devait l'amener à l'hôpital… l'ambulance arriva… Terry a failli mourir… en plus du mélange de l'alcool et des mes médicaments, Terry était allergique à un des ingrédients dans mes médicaments… quand il finit par se réveiller, c'était des semaines plus tard et il ne se souvenait de rien du tout, ni de votre nuit ensemble ou du matin où je l'ai drogué… inutile de te dire que j'étais ravie qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, surtout de savoir qu'il avait fait l'amour avec toi !!!! C'était comme si j'avais tout planifié moi-même !!!

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as failli le tuer seulement pour essayer d'avoir une partie de jambes en l'air ???!!!! On aurait dû t'arrêter pour l'avoir drogué

- Ouais, hé bien, je n'ai jamais pu faire l'amour avec lui… tu ne nous as jamais vraiment quitté… il pensait à toi, parlait de toi, il rêvait de toi, il m'appelait même par ton prénom sans s'en rendre compte ! Quand tu es venue vivre dans notre immeuble, ta fille s'est liée d'amitié avec son père… pour moi ce fut la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Après la fête d'action de grâce et la façon dont vous vous regardiez… vous êtes une famille et j'étais l'intruse… je devais partir et j'ai abandonné. Tu étais une présence constante quand tu n'étais pas là, et maintenant que tu étais revenue… quand j'ai vu que tu étais la mère de la petite fille qui te ressemblait tant et qui ressemblait aussi à Terry, j'ai jeté l'éponge… et maintenant vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble ? Que diable attendez-vous tous les deux ?

- Ça ne te regarde absolument plus ! Dit Candy irritée

- Loin de moi l'idée de te conseiller ; mais c'est le temps des fêtes et je suis de bonne humeur, je marche et j'ai des hommes qui veulent sortir avec moi, alors j'ai encore l'espoir d'être heureuse un jour… Alors écoutes-moi ; nous avons perdus assez d'années à cause de mon égoïsme… Terry est libre comme l'air, n'attends pas une minute de plus et va être une famille avec lui, ta fille mérite d'avoir son père dans sa vie…

- Tu as grillé le cerveau de Terry et maintenant, tu me donnes des conseils ? Ça c'est la meilleure !

- Tu peux le prendre comme tu veux… c'était seulement un conseil gratuit, de la part de la femme qui a vécue avec l'homme que tu aimes pendant des année. Il t'aime et il n'y aura jamais une autre femme pour lui, tu peux me croire ; j'ai tout essayé… alors arrête de penser et sois avec Terry !

- Tante Susanna, allons-y… bonjour, dit-elle à Candy

- Bonjour, dit Candy en souriant

- Au revoir Candy, dit Susanna en partant, Joyeux Noël ! Aies une belle vie avec Terry et votre rejeton !

Candy la regarda partir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce que Susanna venait de lui dire ! Terry ne se souvenait pas avoir fait l'amour avec elle à cause de Susanna ! Elle aurait pu la tuer ! Mais Terry…. Elle devait lui parler, mais il y avait l'audience de Kris, d'abord. Ils parleront plus tard, comme ils avaient décidé de sauver Noël en premier… Mais, il allait falloir qu'elle se retienne, parce que tout ce dont elle pouvait penser en ce moment, c'est tout lâcher et trouver Terry pour lui dire la vérité… mais Cia… il va falloir parler à Cia aussi…

**********

L'audience commença et Candy y était. Cia était à la maison avec Jinny, Candy ne voulait pas qu'elle soit plus bouleversé, qu'elle ne l'était déjà par le procès. Terry était assis devant avec Archie et Kris. Candy était aussi devant, derrière eux. L'audience commença. Mr. Kringle fut appelé à la barre. Après avoir juré sur la bible.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda Archie

- Kris Kringle

- Et vous pensez que vous êtes le Père Noël ?

- Oui, je le crois

- Je n'ai pas d'autres questions, votre honneur

Le procureur dit :

- Pas de question pour ce témoin, mais votre honneur le but de cette audience n'est pas le fait que Mr. Kringle est qu'il dit qu'il est, c'est le fait qu'il prétend être le Père Noël. Est-ce qu'il peut prouver qu'il est le seul Père Noël au monde ?

- Hé bien pouvez-vous prouver qu'il ne l'est pas ? Dit Archie

- C'est ridicule ! Dit le procureur, il n'y a pas de Père Noël !!!

- Mais si, il y en a un, et il est assis là-bas, dit Archie en montrant Mr. Kringle du doigt

- D'accord, dit le juge, Mr. Cornwell, si vous pouvez trouver une institution officielle qui reconnaît Mr. Kringle comme le seule et unique Père Noël, vous gagnerez le procès…

- Il ne pourra jamais prouver ça ! Dit le procureur, il ferait mieux de renoncer tout de suite !

- Il n'en est pas question ! Dit Archie, Votre honneur, j'aurai besoin d'un peu de temps pour trouver les preuves dont j'ai besoin

- Pour trouver des preuves non existantes ? C'est gaspiller l'argent du contribuable !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui traite un gentil vieil homme comme un criminel !

- D'accord vous deux, dit le juge, ça suffit ! Où je vais vous arrêter pour outrage à magistrat !

- Toutes nos excuses, votre Honneur, dirent les deux hommes en même temps

- Mr. Cornwell, vous avez jusqu'à demain pour nous apporter des preuves dont vous avez besoin pour libérer Mr. Kringle. L'audience est levée !

Il frappa son marteau et il quitta la cours pour retourner dans son bureau.

Archie retourna à sa place.

- Alors, dit Terry, tu vas trouver une institution officielle qui reconnaîtra Mr. Kringle comme le seul et l'unique Père Noël ? Comment diable allons-nous faire ça ? Beau travail Cornwell !

- Grandchester, je suis assez stressé comme ça, ne me dérange pas, s'il tout plait

- Allons les gars, dit Candy, soyez optimistes

Mr. Kringle regarda Archie.

- J'ai confiance en vous Mr. Cornwell, dit-il

- Merci Mr. Kringle, dit Archie

- Je suppose que je dois aussi te faire confiance, dit Terry, faisons travailler nos méninges…

- A la bonne heure ! Dit Candy en souriant, soyons optimistes, nous pouvons le faire !

Candy alla serrer Mr. Kringle fort dans ses bras. Elle avait chaud au cœur en sa présence.

- Courage, lui dit-elle tout ira bien

- Merci, Melle André, dit-il en l'étreignant à son tour

Un garde vint le chercher pour le ramener à Bellevue. Terry se tourna vers Candy.

- Tu veux que je te ramène à la maison ? Où tu veux aller manger quelque part ?

- Où ?

- Chez moi…

- Avec plaisir ! Dit-elle en souriant

Archie les regardait et il secouait la tête.

- Archie, dit Candy en le serrant fort contre elle, merci pour tout

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Annie m'a dit qu'elle est allée chercher Cia pour qu'elle vienne jouer avec Candyce…

- Oui, je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure… elle va me la ramener vers 19 heures

- D'accord, je vais au bureau pour travailler avec mes associes pour trouver une solution à ce problème impossible…

*

* *

Candy et Terry allèrent chez ce dernier. Il neigeait dehors. Candy le regardait avec amour, plus d'amour que d'habitude, surtout après avoir entendu ce que Susanna lui avait dit. Elle était offusquée. Mais si elle le lui dit maintenant… après le procès, c'est mieux. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est l'homme qu'elle aimait…

- Terry, dit-elle avec une voix sensuelle

- Oui, tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi…, dit-elle en pointant le doigt sur lui

Il était debout devant elle et il mit sa main droite sur son cœur, ouvrit sa bouche et il dit :

- OH !

Et il se laissa tomber sur la moquette. Candy éclata de rire et elle se pencha sur lui…

- Terry ! Tu es devenu fou ?

- Je vais bien Taches de son…

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui, dit-il en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser…

Elle répondit au baiser… ils étaient entrain de se caresser…et cette fois-ci ils s'arrêtèrent et ils allèrent dans la chambre de Terry et ils s'amusèrent à faire l'amour pendant très longtemps…

_Je ne me suis jamais guéri de toi_

_J'aurai voulu être avec toi toutes ces années_

_Et a la fin de la journée quand tout est fini _

_Je suis toujours amoureuse de toi_

_Je n'aurai jamais du te quitter_

_Ça me tuait _

_De vivre sans toi_

_Je pensais a toi tous les jours_

_Je suis heureux d'être a nouveau dans ta vie _

Quand ils terminèrent de s'amuser, ils allèrent préparer leur dîner et ils mangèrent, ensuite Candy retourna chez elle un peu avant 19 heures.

Annie ramena Cia avec Candyce.

- Candy ! Comme c'est bon de te voir ! Je sais que tu travailles, mais tu peux passer le soir, tu sais…

- Je passerai Annie, je suis seulement un peu débordée…

- Hum hum, habiter en face de chez Terry n'a rien à avoir avec ça ? Murmura Annie

- Annie !

- Tu es rouge comme une pivoine, est-ce que tu viens d'avoir une partie de jambes en l'air ?

Candy rougit de plus belle.

- Ça c'est un « oui », dit Annie en éclatant de rire, je suis contente pour toi, ne le laisse pas filer cette fois-ci… c'était comment ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

- Plus merveilleux que dans tes rêves ?

- Annie…

- Vas-y chérie, tu as besoin de Terry et Cia a besoin de son père…

- Mais…

- Candy, c'est moi... c'est la fille de Terry, elle te ressemble, mais par moment elle ressemble à Terry… elle veut un papa désespérément, tu devrais lui en donner un pour Noël…

- Merci Annie de m'avoir ramener Cia…

- De rien. Pense à ce que je t'aie dit...

- Merci Annie, dit Candy en la serrant contre elle

- De rien ma chérie ! Candyce allons-y…

- Oh, dit Candyce… au revoir homonyme…

- Au revoir homonyme ! Dit Candy en la serrant contre elle

Annie et sa fille s'en allèrent. Cia alla s'asseoir avec sa mère, qui la portait dans ses bras.

- Maman, comment était le procès ?

- Ton Oncle Archie doit trouver une institution officielle qui reconnaîtrait Mr. Kringle comme le seul et unique Père Noël …

- Oh… comment il va faire ça ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

- Maman, Mr. Kringle est si gentil, il n'est pas comme les autres gens que j'ai rencontré

- Oui…

- Je pense qu'il est vraiment le Père Noël, maman…

Candy ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait bien avec Mr. Kringle… son amour, son aura étaient entrain de l'influencer. Elle s'ouvrait à Terry, elle avait de l'espoir pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle était capable de vivre son rêve avec Terry… chaque fois que Mr. Kringle était là, sa journée était plus belle. Candy allait finalement l'avouer et le dire…

- Oui, bébé, je crois aussi que Mr. Kringle est le Père Noël

- Vraiment ? Oh maman ! Tu crois !!! C'est merveilleux !!!! Il doit se sentir seul dans sa cellule, je peux lui envoyer un mot ?

- Bien sur chérie, dit Candy en souriant

Cia prit un morceau de papier et un stylo et elle ecrivit au Père Noël.

_Cher Mr. Kringle,_

_Je suis désolée de tout ce qui vous arrive._

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop seul._

_Vous me manquez beaucoup et j'espère que vous sortirez bientôt_

_Et encore une chose, je crois en vous…_

_Avec amour,_

_Cia_

Candy lut la note et elle sourit. Elle prit le stylo et elle ajouta :

_« Je crois en vous aussi… Avec amour, Melle André_ »

Candy ferma la lettre, mit un timbre et la posta. Avec un sourire sur son visage. Elle mit Cia au lit. Terry vint la voir.

- Terry, dit-elle

- Je voulais voir ma petite amie…

- Cia ?

- Elle me manque

- Oh Terry…

- Je vais l'aimer comme si elle était la mienne, si tu nous donnes une chance…

- Terry…

- Je sais, nous parlerons après le procès… mais je peux la voir ?

- Bien sur, dit Candy

- Merci Taches de son

Terry alla dans la chambre de Cia. Elle sourit quand elle le vit.

- Terry !

- Salut ma belle petite !

- Tu m'as manqué

- Tu m'as manqué aussi

- Comment ça va avec maman ?

- Très bien…

- Tu penses que tu pourras l'épouser très bientôt ?

- Oui, je pense que nous allons dans la même direction

Cia était si heureuse qu'elle se jeta à son cou !

- Alors tu vas être mon papa ! C'est génial !

- Merci beaucoup Cia, merci de me vouloir pour père …

- Merci de me vouloir pour fille… !

Ils s'étreignirent en riant. Il la borda et il parti après l'avoir embrassé sur les joues. Il retourna au salon pour voir Candy.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-il

- Oh… bien sur…, dit-elle en souriant

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa pendant un moment.

- Bonne nuit Taches de son

- Bonne nuit Terry…

Terry s'en alla, mais il dut faire appel à toutes les forces de l'univers pour sortir de l'appartement de Candy.

Candy dut se retenir pour ne pas rappeler Terry et passer la nuit avec lui. Elle voulait donner un bon exemple à sa fille. Aucun homme n'avait passé la nuit chez elle… Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait des aventures sans lendemain de toute façon. Terry était le seul avec qui elle avait eu une aventure sans lendemain, et il était aussi le seul à l'avoir touché…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Le miracle de la 34ème rue**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**« Nous croyons… »**_

Le lendemain, Archie alla voir le juge.

- Votre Honneur, j'ai besoin d'un jour de plus, s'il vous plait, dit Archie

- Votre Honneur, la défense a eu assez de temps, si elle n'est pas prête, c'est son problème

- J'ai eu la demande hier après-midi, j'ai besoin d'au moins 24 heures pour être en mesure de trouver mes preuves…. Allons, seulement 24 heures de plus…

- Demain, c'est la veille de Noël, Votre Honneur, dit le procureur

- Et si demain, je ne peux rien prouver, j'ai peur qu'il n'y aura pas de Noël, comme vous allez enfermer le Père Noël !

- C'est ridicule, dit le procureur

- Vous avez jusqu'à demain 13 heures ! Prêt ou pas, ce procès va continuer, dit le juge

- Merci votre honneur, dit Archie en partant

Archie retourna à son bureau pour essayer de trouver des petites failles dans la justice, n'importe quoi pour libérer Mr. Kringle.

*

* *

Albert revint et il se rendit directement au bureau. Il était en colère. Il trouva Daniel qui avait réuni les membres du conseil pour essayer de voir, comment le magasin pourrait se tenir loin du scandale du Père Noël et de Mr. Kringle.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Dit Albert en entrant

- Mr. André ! Dirent tous les membres du conseil en se levant

- Daniel ! Que signifie tout ceci ?

- Le Père Noël que Candy a engagé est débile ! Dit Daniel

- Débile ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Il dit être le vrai Père Noël !!!!

- Et après ?

- Comment ça « et après ? » nous ne pouvons pas être associé à des folies pareilles !

- Mais nous sommes en plein dedans ! Nous avons commencé la campagne Goodwill !

- Mais…

- Si nous l'abandonnons maintenant, quel genre d'exemple allons-nous donner ? Nous mettons l'esprit de Noël avant tout et maintenant nous jetons notre Père Noël ? Dit Albert très fort

- Mr. André a raison, dit un des associés, nous montrons le bon exemple en mettant Noël avant le profit, et maintenant, nous jetons notre Père Noël ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Nous devons le supporter !

- Oui, dit un autre, je vais parler à la presse

- Nous devons soutenir notre Père Noël ! Dit Albert

- Vous êtes tous devenus débiles ! Dit Daniel

- Daniel, tu dis que tu t'appelles « Daniel André », mais tu n'es pas mon fils…

- Je suis un membre de la famille !

- Et personne n'en disconvient… et si quelqu'un venait et se met à te demander, si tu étais vraiment un André…que ferais-tu ? Comment te sentirais-tu ?

- Je…

- C'est ce que tu fais à Mr. Kringle, tu questionnes son identité… je pense que tu as été assez sournois… je te remercie de tes services…

- Mais Albert…

- Tu peux aller à la maison et ne reviens pas… tu vas avoir du charbon dans ta chaussette pour avoir fait arrêter le Père Noël pour des prunes !

- Ce n'était pas moi…

- J'ai des espions partout ; c'est toi le responsable de ce gâchis. Tu as fait tout ceci seulement pour que Candy apparaisse incompétente ! Quand vas-tu grandir et laisser Candy tranquille ? Tu voulais l'épouser et elle a refusé… c'est fini ! Tu dois oublier ça !

- Elle a aussi refusé de t'épouser toi, si j'ai bonne mémoire…

- Et j'ai oublié et continué à vivre ! Maintenant sort de mon bureau et de mon immeuble !

Daniel partit avec la queue entre les jambes. Il était en colère et retourna au manoir et sa sœur se moquait de lui.

- Opération Père Noël, semble être un gros fiasco !

- Il n'est pas encore libre et Archie ne sera jamais en mesure de trouver des preuves, qu'il est le vrai Père Noël !

- Hé bien, avec tout ce qui se passe dernièrement, je ne suis pas si sure ! Candy est de retour avec un rejeton…

- Et après ?

- Je pensais qu'on ne la reverrait plus… mais elle est de retour et Albert l'aime toujours… il lui a pardonné. Elle trouve ce gentil vieil homme, qui dit être le Père Noël, que tu as essayé de montrer sous son mauvais jour, seulement tout le monde le défend… quand il s'agit de Candy, laisse tomber ! Tu ne gagneras jamais avec elle !

- A moins que… dit-il entre ses dents

- A moins que quoi ? Quoi que tu veuilles faire, ne le fais pas Daniel ! C'est Noël !

Daniel n'écouta pas et il sortit pour aller boire dans les bars. L'homme qu'il avait payé pour provoquer Mr. Kringle était là, pas très content. Daniel ne lui avait pas donné l'argent qu'il lui avait promis. Il était très mécontent. Daniel qui était en colère d'avoir été remercié, n'avait aucune intention de le payer. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait à faire à la mauvaise bande. Il fut poignardé en plein jour dans une ruelle… il se serait vidé de son sang, si des enfants ne l'avait pas trouvé et appelé de l'aide. Il fut transporté à l'hôpital dans un état critique.

Albert reçu la nouvelle du drame de Daniel et malgré sa colère, il engagea des gardes pour veiller sur lui. Ensuite, il alla voir Candy dans son bureau. Elle courut dans ses bras !

- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois de retour !

- Bonjour ma petite !

- J'ai appris ce que tu as fait ; tu as viré Daniel ?

- Oui et il vient de se faire poignarder par des bandits

- Oh…

- Il va s'en sortir, mais il est à l'hôpital

- Je suis désolée…

- Il voulait te détruire

- Hé bien la bible dit bien, d'aimer vos ennemies et prier pour ceux qui vous persécutent

- Et vous amasserez des charbons ardents sur leur têtes… termina Albert, tu es superbe, tu sais ça ?

- C'est toi qui es superbe ! Après ce que je t'ai fait…

- Hé bien, ton cœur n'était pas prêt à s'engager avec moi…. Et je pense, qu'il ne le sera jamais pour moi…

- Je n'étais pas sure à l'époque et je suis venue ici à New York pour voir Terry pour… en finir avec et je l'ai trouvé dans un bar près du théâtre, entrain de boire et de fumer… alors, je suis allée le voir ; il était ivre et il pensait que j'étais une hallucination… alors il était gentil avec moi, il ne voulais pas me quitter et j'ai joué le jeu… il ne pouvait plus me lâcher… comme à Rockstown, pas cette fois-ci… Je suis allée avec lui chez lui, Susanna n'était pas là… je l'ai amené dans sa chambre et je l'ai déshabillé pour le mettre au lit… Il était ivre mais il semblait normal, et lucide quand il me parlait… et il m'a embrassé… J'étais surprise, étonnée mais c'était Terry… mon corps n'a pas pu résister, et il n'allait pas s'en souvenir de toutes les façons… alors je me suis laissée aller…Quand je me suis réveillée le matin, j'avais tellement honte de moi-même. J'ai profité de Terry pendant qu'il était ivre, et je n'ai pas osé t'affronter… alors j'ai décidé de partir pour l'inconnu… Je suis désolée d'avoir disparue sans rien dire, tu méritais mieux que ça…

Albert s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je connaissais les risques et je savais combien tu aimais Terry, tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de lui… j'espérais seulement que comme il n'était plus disponible, que j'aurai pu avoir une chance avec toi… je voulais seulement te rendre heureuse, Candy. Mais ton cœur était toujours avec Terry… j'ai pu faire la paix avec ça, je vais bien… la vie continue…

- Merci beaucoup Albert

- Alors Cia est sa fille ?

- Oui… c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis partie, j'étais négligente… je connais mon cycle et je savais qu'il y avait de fortes possibilités pour que je sois enceinte… je…

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'expliquer… Je t'aime Candy, n'en doute jamais…

- Oh Albert ! Dit-elle en lui sautant au cou avec des larmes aux yeux, merci beaucoup, je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi Candy. Vous viendrez passer Noël avec nous ?

- Après le procès demain, parce que Archie a demandé un jour de plus pour trouver des preuves… et je dois parler à Terry

- Comment ça va vous deux ?

- Nous devenons très très proches

- Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il était ivre et en plus…

Elle lui raconta ce que Susanna avait fait.

- Oh mon Dieu, il aurait pu mourir !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai laissé Terry avec elle pas une fois, mais deux fois !!! C'était une folle ! J'aurai du écouter mon cœur et rester ici pour qu'on s'occupe de l'affaire Susanna ensemble ! Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous sacrifier ! Que de temps perdu !

- Tu as Cia… alors, tout n'est pas si mal…

- Maintenant je dois dire à Terry que la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, dont il ne se souvient pas, a produit un enfant ! Ça va sûrement être amusant !

- Il va être content, il aime Cia non ?

- Oui et elle l'aime aussi…

- C'est le temps des fêtes, le temps pour être heureux et la nouvelle sera pour lui le plus beau cadeau de Noël, pour tous les deux en fait

- J'espère bien. Je ne veux pas perdre Terry encore …

- Tu ne vas pas le perdre, je te le promets. Il ne va pas vous abandonner toi ou sa fille

- J'espère que tu as raison… merci pour Mr. Kringle…

- Je vais aller à la radio pour faire diffuser un message au nom du magasin… en fait, ils viennent dans mon bureau…

- Quel genre de message ?

- Nous avons besoin de chance pour le procès… écoute seulement le message à la radio

- D'accord, dit-elle, à tout à l'heure

- Au revoir petite

Albert s'en alla Candy se demandait ce qu'il allait dire. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. La radio était en marche et tout le monde pouvait l'entendre…

_**« Nous interrompons notre programme régulier pour vous donner un message de William Albert André, le propriétaire de la chaîne de magasin Macy's, qui a fait couler beaucoup d'encre à cause du procès de leur fameux Père Noël.**_

Ensuite on entendit la voix d'Albert :

_**« Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis William Albert André, le nouveau propriétaire de la chaîne de magasin Macy's. Je suis ici avec Mr. Macy, mon prédécesseur et nous avons un message à vous communiquer. Récemment, notre merveilleux Père Noël a été arrêté et interné à Bellevue, on dit qu'il est débile, parce qu'il dit être le vrai Père Noël… Personnellement, je ne vois aucun problème avec ça… C'est quoi le problème, allez-vous me demander… je ne sais pas, mais je suis heureux d'avoir eu le vrai Père Noël à mon service… Il était l'homme le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il connaissait tous sur les jouets du monde et leur prix aussi ! Je crois, qu'il est le vrai Père Noël, alors si vous croyez, si vous avez peur, ou vous n'êtes pas sur, dites-le ! La foi peut porter des montagnes, nous devons tous puiser dans notre esprit de Noël… Sauvons notre Mr. Kringle, Noël et croyons au Père Noël ! Disons : « Nous croyons… »**_

_**Le message fut diffusé dans toutes les stations de radio de New York et en Amérique, pour soutenir Mr. Kringle et les gens disaient partout « Je crois… nous croyons »**_

*

* *

Candy entendit le message dans son bureau et elle avait des larmes aux yeux. Elle croyait au Père Noël, comme elle avait dit à sa fille la veille pendant qu'elle écrivait la note à Mr. Kringle, mais elle fut submergée par une joie hors du commun et elle se mit à pleurer … toutes ces années où elle était partie, elle s'était coupée du monde, et elle n'avait que sa fille… ensuite Albert vint pour la ramener en Amérique et elle vit Terry et… elle l'aimait toujours, elle rencontra Mr. Kringle avant ça et il lui avait fait ressortir les sentiments qui étaient enterrés en elle… Terry, Susanna, être avec Terry… le message d'Albert… tout la faisait pleurer, elle pleura longtemps et ensuite elle s'est mise à sourire…. Le personnel se rendit compte du changement en elle, elle était plus joyeuse, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'était pas avant, mais il s'était passé quelque chose entre le matin et après le message d'Albert à la radio…

Quand elle arriva à la maison ce soir là, même sa fille vit la différence

- Maman, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je suis heureuse

- Je vois ça… comme tu es de si bonne humeur, je peux inviter Terry à dîner ce soir ?

- Il n'est pas au théâtre ?

- Non, il a eu sa représentation plus tôt, il est chez lui…

- D'accord, va l'inviter alors

- Merci maman

Cia alla chez Terry pour l'inviter. Il ouvrit la porte…

- Cia ! Salut !

- Salut ! Je suis venue t'inviter à dîner

- Oh, c'est gentil de ta part. Je faisais une salade

- Apporte-la ! Nous mangeons des steaks au poivre

- Yum ! Dit Terry, laisse moi prendre la salade

Il alla chercher le bol de salade et la suivit chez Candy. Cette dernière faisait la viande et les pommes de terre. Elle avait fait une salade de fruits pour le dessert.

- Bonsoir Terry, dit-elle avec un sourire…

Terry la regarda. Elle avait quelque chose de différent… l'ancienne Candy était de retour !

- Salut Taches de son

- Mon nom est Candice Neige André ! Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter !? Roméo !

- Roméo ?

- Si tu continues à me donner des surnoms, je vais aussi te surnommer ! Alors je choisis ton premier grand rôle, « Roméo »

- D'accord, j'aime bien, surtout que tu étais Juliette, quand nous étions à l'école au Festival de mai

- Le festival de mai, dit Candy, ça fait si longtemps…

- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, dit Terry avec une voix douce

Cia les écoutait et les regardait… Elle était la petite fille la plus heureuse au monde… Candy et Terry continuaient à parler du passé au collège et Cia riait aux éclats en entendant leurs histoires. Elle était sure que sa maman et Terry allaient se marier, une partie des cadeaux qu'elle avait demandé à Mr. Kringle se réaliserait…

_« Maintenant, si j'ai ma maison avec Terry et maman, nous allons avoir un bébé bientôt, peut être dans 9 mois… » Se dit-elle en souriant intérieurement_

**********

Le message, « Nous croyons… », fut un succès. Pendant les quelques heures que le message était diffusé, il y a des compagnies qui firent des t-shirt, des écussons, et toute sorte de gadget avec le mot : « Je crois, ou nous croyons » dessus. C'est comme ça que la société allait ; très rapidement…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Le Miracle de la 34ème rue**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**« C'est ce que je veux pour Noël »**_

_Make my mommy's life a song,  
Keep my Daddy safe and strong,  
Let me have them all year long,  
That's what I want for Christmas.  
Let my dolls be made of rags,  
Fireman hats of paper bags  
Just write love on the Christmas tags,  
That's what I want for Christmas.  
When I wake up Christmas day,  
I would like to find a sleigh,  
But if I don't, dear Santa Claus,  
I will not complain, because  
What I really want is this,  
Sister's smile, and brother's kiss,  
Fill our land with peace and bliss,  
From Maine down to the Isthmus,  
That's what I want for Christmas!  
I don't want electric trains,  
Twenty dollar aeroplanes,  
Free our friends of aches and panes,  
That's what I want for Christmas.  
I like boots with tops of blue,  
Like my little sisters do  
So if you leave them, leave a few,  
That's what I want for Christmas.  
When the reindeer pass my house,  
I'll be quiet as a mouse,  
But when I wake up, let me see,  
Marching 'round the Christmas tree,  
Animals that never bite,  
Never giving any fright,  
Soldier boys who never fight,  
That's what I want for Christmas,  
Yes, That's what I want for Christmas!_

La lettre de Cia arriva au bureau de poste. Quelques travailleurs furent attirés par la lettre en question parce que contrairement aux autres lettres du Père Noël, celle la avait une adresse, au tribunal.

- Hey, dit un, il y a une lettre pour le Père Noël adressée au tribunal…

- Hé bien dit un autre, tu ne sais pas que le Père Noël a un procès…

- Le Père Noël est au tribunal ?

- Où étais-tu ? sur une île déserte ?

- Non, j'étais ici entrain de bosser… hé je pense à quelque chose

- Quoi ?

- Combien de lettres pour le Père Noël, avons-nous en réserve ?

- Des millions, pourquoi ?

- Voila l'occasion de s'en débarrasser… envoyons les toutes au tribunal

- Bonne idée ! Comme ça, ça ne va plus occuper tant d'espace !

- Je vais faire les arrangements pour qu'elles soient délivrées au tribunal cet après-midi

- Trouve un grand camion

- Pas de problème

Et ils continuèrent leur travail.

**********

Le lendemain était le dernier jour du tribunal et c'était aussi le 24 décembre. Le juge se réveilla anxieux ce matin là. Il était un homme bon et il voulait libérer Mr. Kringle, mais après la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements, il lui était difficile de rendre le jugement qu'il voulait. Au petit déjeuner, sa femme vit qu'il était préoccupé en voyant son visage.

- Chéri ? Dit-elle, que se passe-t-il ?

- Le procès du Père Noël…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas comment rendre le jugement que je veux

- Quel jugement ?

- Je veux libérer ce gentil vieux monsieur, mais j'ai besoin de preuve

- Que dit ton cœur ?

- De le libérer

- Alors…

- J'ai besoin de la preuve, qu'il est bien le Père Noël

- Tu crois qu'il est le Père Noël ?

- Hé bien… je… crois… c'est qu'il a une certaine aura qui émane de lui, une chaleur…

- Alors suis ton cœur, chéri…

Ses petits enfants étaient là et ils vinrent manger en boudant, mais ils firent demi-tour en le voyant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ils sont fâchés contre toi pour avoir amener le Père Noël au tribunal

- J'ai peur que ce soit comme ça qu'on va se souvenir de moi par les électeurs… comme le juge qui a fait interner le Père Noël et tuer Noël …

- Hé bien moi, je dis que nous allons avoir un miracle de Noël, que le Père Noël ne va pas laisser Noël mourir… aies la foi chéri…

- Merci chérie, j'espère que tu as raison…

- Le message de Mr. André à la radio était magnifique…tout le monde va croire et l'esprit de Noël va tout arranger… crois seulement

- Que le ciel t'entende !

*

* *

Archie se réveilla avec sa femme dans les bras, inquiet, il avait travaillé toute la journée de la veille pour trouver une institution qui reconnaîtrait Mr. Kringle comme le seul et unique Père Noël, et toutes les instituions avaient refusé. Il était découragé avant même de sortir du lit. Sa femme pouvait sentir son stress.

- Chéri, dit-elle, tu vas bien ?

- Le procès, chérie

- Tu crois en Mr. Kringle ?

- Oui…

- Alors, crois qu'il ne laissera rien l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il a à faire ce soir… C'est la veille de Noël, il doit être au Pole Nord pour faire les jouets… crois, comme Albert a dit…son message était merveilleux ; il m'a fait pleurer… et tout le monde a été touché, crois moi et tout le monde va soutenir le Père Noël… La foi peu transporter des montagnes, crois seulement mon amour, et tout ira bien…

- Merci beaucoup chérie, merci pour tes encouragements

Archie se senti mieux après avoir entendu les paroles de sa femme. Il lui était reconnaissant pour les encouragements.

*

* *

**_C'est l'hiver, mon chéri, _**_**  
**_**__****Je t'adore et te prie **_**  
**_**__****Pour qu'un ciel toujours bleu nous sourit **_**  
**_**__****Car l'amour bien souvent **_**  
**_**__****N'est aussi qu'un jeu d'enfant **_**  
**_**__****Qu'on voit fondre au soleil du printemps.**

Candy se réveilla dans sa nouvelle bonne humeur, sa fille était heureuse de la voir si joyeuse ! Elle était trop heureuse. Elle mit le petit déjeuner à table pour Cia et elle décida d'aller voir Terry chez lui. Elle était toujours en robe de chambre.

-Cia, chérie, ça va aller ? Je dois aller voir Terry pour quelque chose

Cia sourit, elle était contente.

-Bien sur maman, ça va aller

-Je reviens dans 10 minutes

Terry s'était levé à l'aube et il s'était déjà douché et il cherchait quelque chose à préparer pour le petit déjeuner, quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et Candy lui sauta au cou. Il était surpris mais content.

-Roméo ! Dit-elle en souriant

-Taches de son…

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour ! Dit-il en la faisant entrer dans l'appartement.

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément pendant un moment.

-Quel beau cadeau de Noël ! Dit-il

- Mais ce n'est pas ton cadeau de Noël, Roméo

- Oh…

- C'est seulement un petit bonbon de Noël

- Oh… j'ai hâte d'avoir mon cadeau de Noël

- Tu vas être très heureux

- Oui… Le procès, dit Terry inquiet

- Je pense que tout ira bien

- Tu es optimiste

- Tu dois être optimiste aussi… nous devons gagner ce procès pour Mr. Kringle. Tout ce paie ici bas. Ce gentil vieil homme est la bonté même, il va gagner, c'est basé sur la foi… et le message d'Albert appelait les gens à croire…

- Oui, c'est tout ce que j'avais en tête toute la nuit… la foi… peut-on tout risquer sur la foi uniquement ?

- Oui, la bible dit que si notre foi était aussi grande qu'un grain de moutarde, ce qui est minuscule, nous pourrions ordonner à une montagne d'aller se jeter dans la mer et elle nous obéirait ! Alors ayons la foi que Noël va être sauvé, à cause de la foi des gens seulement

- C'est bon de te parler le matin

- C'est bon de te voir le matin, dit-elle en mettant se bras autour de son cou

- C'est bon de te voir le matin aussi, dit-il en l'embrassant

Elle retourna chez elle quelques minutes plus tard. Jinny arriva et Candy s'apprêta pour une demi journée de travail, mais surtout pour le procès. Terry fit la même chose, il devait aller au théâtre, et cette veille de Noël, de nouveaux acteurs allaient tenter leur chance sur scène. Terry les dirigeait et leur enseignait ; il était au septième ciel en pensant à Candy et Cia.

*

* *

Albert se réveilla en se sentant très bien. Le message de la radio avait eu l'effet souhaité sur les gens de New York et de l'Amérique, tout le monde croyait. Le manoir fut décoré par les domestiques et le dîner était entrain de se préparer pour la fête de la veille de Noël. Albert était sur que le procès allait aller bien. Il avait la foi…

Ainsi, c'était la veille de Noël, toute la ville de New York et le reste de l'Amérique pensait au Père Noël et à son procès. Lorsque le procès allait commencer, il y avait une foule de gens devant le palais de justice, qui attendait le sort du Père Noël.

*

* *

Candy arriva au tribunal avec Terry et elle rencontra Albert à la porte. Elle lui sauta au cou. Il était surpris de la voir si heureuse.

- Albert ! Oh Albert ! Merci, merci beaucoup pour ton message !

- Salut ma petite ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! Quel message ! ?

- Le message que tu as diffusé à la radio ! Ça m'a vraiment touché au plus profond de moi-même

- Je vois ! Ma petite Marie Soleil est de retour !

- Oui !

- Wow ! Dit Albert en tournant avec elle

Ils étaient entrain de rire tous les deux en s'embrassant sur les joues. Ensuite ils entrèrent dans la salle avec Terry. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir avec Archie et Mr. Kringle, Albert et Candy étaient assis derrière eux.

Le procès commença et Archie du faire traîner un peu les choses. Il donna à Mr. Kringle la lettre de Cia qu'il lut en souriant et il vit le mot de Candy, et il était encore plus heureux.

- Mr. Kringle, dit Archie, je ne suis pas sur, comment vous dire ça, mais je ne pense pas que nous allons gagner

- Oh ça ne fait rien, dit Kris, j'ai réussi à faire croire en moi Melle André et sa fille, et elles étaient très têtues ! Je suis très heureux et je serai heureux quelque soit le résultat du procès

Terry était aussi là et il demanda :

- Comment avez-vous eu la lettre de Cia ? Est-ce Archie qui vous l'a donnée ?

- Oui, mais elle est arrivée par la poste, dit Archie c'est un employé qui me l'a donné, quand je suis arrivé

- La poste a déposé une lettre ici pour le Père Noël, dans cette salle d'audience ?

- La lettre lui était adressée, dit Archie qui commençait à s'irriter

- Cornwell, voila ta réponse ! Dit Terry

- Quelle réponse ?

- Ton institution officielle ;… la poste…

- Quoi ?

- La poste fait partie du gouvernement américain non ? Elle a reconnue Kris comme le seul et unique Père Noël envoyant sa lettre ici…

Archie ne répondit pas tout de suite, il réfléchissait. Oui, voila leur miracle !!!

- Grandchester, jamais j'aurai cru dire ça, mais, tu es un génie !!! Dit Archie en souriant, je veux bien t'embrasser !

- N'y pense même pas, le dandy ! Dit Terry

Terry sourit et en même temps, un employé de la cour vint parler à Archie dans l'oreille. Le juge arriva et Archie était prêt.

- Alors Mr. Cornwell, vous avez les preuves ?

- Oui, votre Honneur ! J'aimerai introduire mes preuves… J'aimerai parler du département de la poste…

Archi se mit à lire la définition de la poste américaine…

- Objection ! Dit le procureur, hors de propos

- Je vais expliquer mon point de vue, Votre honneur, dit Archie

- Alors allez-y ! Nous connaissons tout ce qu'est le département de la poste, dit le juge

- D'accord, le département de la poste fait partie du gouvernement des Etats-Unis, elle vient d'apporter 3 lettres à Mr. Kringle, ici au tribunal, ce qui veut dire que le département de la poste, une branche du gouvernement américain, reconnaît Mr. Kringle comme le seul et unique Père Noël

- Votre Honneur, dit le procureur, 3 lettres ne prouvent pas que le département de la poste reconnaisse Mr. Kringle comme le seul et unique Père Noël

- J'ai d'autres lettres, dit Archie, mais j'hésitais à les produire

- Je veux toutes les preuves sur mon bureau, maintenant dit le juge

- Mais Votre Honneur, dit Archi

- Sur mon bureau ! Dit le juge

- D'accord, mais ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenu

Archie se retourna et il fit un signe à un employé du tribunal et un employé de la poste entra avec un gros sac sur ses épaules, pleines de lettres pour le Père Noël et il verse le contenu du sac sur le bureau du juge… un autre employé entra, et un autre, et un autre, et un autre… jusqu'à ce que le juge fut enterré par les lettres du Père Noël…

- Votre Honneur, toutes ses lettres sont adressées au Père Noël, dit Archie, cependant, le département de la poste, une branche du gouvernement américain, les ont apporté à Mr, Kringle, ce qui signifie que le département de la poste reconnaît Mr. Kringle comme le seul et unique Père Noël !

Le juge enterré sous les lettres, réussi à émerger au dessus de son bureau et à enlever quelques lettres et il dit:

- Comme le département de la poste, une branche du gouvernement américain reconnaît Mr. Kringle comme le seul et unique Père Noël, cette cour ne le contredira pas. Affaire conclue !

Tout le monde dans la salle cria de joie. Terry et Mr. Kringle eurent une étreinte. Candy s'approcha et étreignit Mr. Kringle. Archie s'approcha et serra Mr. Kringle dans ses bras, ainsi qu'Albert. Tout le monde s'étreignait et l'employé du tribunal alla dehors pour annoncer la nouvelle aux gens qui attendaient dehors, que l'affaire était conclue et que le Père Noël avait gagné. Tout le monde cria de joie, en s'étreignant et s'embrassant, dans toute la ville de New York, la nouvelle se rependit comme une traînée de poudre

Au tribunal :

- Merci Mr. Cornwell, merci Mr. Grandchester, Mr. André pour ce beau message à la radio, Melle André pour avoir cru en moi finalement

- Vous voulez venir dîner avec nous ce soir ? Demanda Albert

- Oh non, je dois partir, c'est la veille de Noël, la mère Noël doit être malade d'inquiétude, je suis très en retard

- Bien sur, dit Albert, joyeux Noël

- Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! Je dois partir

- Joyeux Noël, dit tout le monde

Mr. Kringle s'en alla et les autres le regardèrent s'en aller

- Hé bien, dit Candy, moi je vais aller voir ma petite fille

- Je viens avec toi, dit Terry

- Vous venez tous les deux pour le réveillon de Noël, n'est-ce pas ?

- On peut venir le matin de Noël, dit Candy

- Oui, dit Albert, d'accord, amusez vous bien ensemble

- Merci Albert… à demain, dit Candy

- Tu dois parler à Terry, je comprends

Terry fut appelé par un employé. Il partit avec lui et il revint avec une mine d'enterrement.

- Taches de son, je dois aller au théâtre, il y a une urgence

- Oh, dit Candy, tout va bien ?

- Oui, mais je dois y aller

- D'accord…

- Tu peux aller dîner avec ta famille au manoir, je te vois plus tard, d'accord ?

- D'accord, dit-elle, je vais aller chercher Cia et libérer Jinny

Terry la serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Au revoir Taches de son

- Au revoir Roméo, dit-elle

Albert souriait en les regardant. Ils allèrent chercher Cia et ils se rendirent au manoir. Annie était contente de les voir et elles passèrent la soirée à parler, chanter et à parler du passé.

A minuit, tout le monde fut autorisé à ouvrir un cadeau et tout le monde était heureux et s'embrassait. La grand-tante regardait Candy et sa petite fille, combien elles étaient belles. Eliza n'avais toujours pas trouvé de prétendant assez fou pour l'épouser… et Candy les avait laissé tranquille depuis des années, et elle revint « veuve » avec un enfant, une charmante enfant qui avait réussi à conquérir son cœur, quand elle venait jouer avec Candyce… Elle lui avait même acheté un cadeau. Elle lui rappelait une jeune Rosemary… Elle essuya une larme. Ça ne servait a rien de rester au passé, il fallait vivre le présent.

Annie était heureuse d'être avec sa sœur.

- Candy, dit-elle, je suis si contente d'être avec toi ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour… tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit Candy

- J'ai appelé ma fille Candyce comme toi, et elle est blonde comme toi

- J'ai appelé Cia, comme toi aussi

- Quoi ?

- Oui, son nom est Cia Ann Marie

- Oh Candy ! Dit Annie en riant, on a eu la même idée ?

- Je suppose qu'on se manquait beaucoup mutuellement, dit Candy en riant

- Merci Candy d'avoir pensé à moi aussi…

- Mais bien sur que j'ai pensé à toi, tu es ma jumelle !

Elles s'étreignirent et elles pleurèrent ensembles. Elles parlèrent de Noël à la Maison Pony, combien elles avaient hâte d'être le matin de Noël, et même sans parents, combien elles étaient heureuses… Cia et Candyce regardaient leurs mères entrain de parler et elles étaient fascinées par leurs histoires d'enfance.

Candy retourna chez elle très tard et Terry étaient sûrement déjà endormi. Elle allait devoir attendre le matin pour lui parler. Elle alla au lit et elle pouvait à peine fermer l'œil. La nuit lui sembla interminable, les minutes avaient l'air d'être des heures…

C'était finalement le matin de Noël. Elle se réveilla, elle prit sa douche et elle alla de l'autre côté du palier pour aller voir Terry qui venait d'ouvrir sa porte pour venir chez elle. Ils sourirent, coururent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre…

- Joyeux Noël, Taches de son

- Joyeux Noël, Roméo

- Où est Cia ?

- Elle dort toujours, nous sommes revenues tard, hier soir

- Je sais, je voulais être avec toi

- Moi aussi, mais nous nous sommes bien amusés au manoir… tu veux venir dans mon appartement ?

- Bien sur, allons-y…

Il ferma sa porte et ils allèrent chez Candy. Ils s'installèrent au salon.

- D'accord, dit-il, nous devons parler n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous avons sauvé Noël et Mr. Kringle, grâce à toi…

Il sourit.

- C'était un travail d'équipe avec Archie, toi, Cia et les lettres… Je suis heureux que nous ayons sauvé Noël…

- Moi aussi et je crois à nouveau… après notre rupture, j'avais le cœur brisé, j'étais perdue sans toi, mais je devais me ressaisir… je t'ai même vu sans ce théâtre sordide et je t'ai laissé…

- Tu pleurais… tu étais là… c'était vraiment toi !

- Oui… je suis désolée d'être partie

- Ne le sois pas, merci d'avoir été là, car après t'avoir vu, je suis redevenu moi-même et je suis revenu à Broadway

- Je sais… ensuite Daniel voulait m'épouser, mais Albert arrêta tout en dévoilant, qu'il était vraiment le grand oncle William… Nous sommes devenus proches et on avait planifié de se marier… mais, j'étais toujours confuse, alors je suis venue ici à New York pour te voir et me libérer… Je t'ai trouvé dans un bar près du théâtre, ivre et je sentais aussi une drôle d'odeur ; tes amis t'avais sûrement donné un joint… je voulais te ramener à la maison et je l'ai fait. Tu m'as dit où tu habitais, et ce qui était bizarre, c'est que tu paraissais lucide quand tu me parlais… mais, je sais que tu n'allais te souvenir de rien. Tu étais si malheureux, si blessé, je t'ai amené dans ta chambre et je t'ai déshabillé… mais…

- Mais quoi ? Dit Terry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

- Tu m'as embrassé… et j'ai répondu à ton baiser, je n'ai pas pu te résister et…

- Tu n'as pas pu me résister ? Nous avons fait l'amour ?

- Oui…

- Pardon ?

- Nous avons fait l'amour…. C'était ma première fois, et quand c'était fini, j'au eu tellement honte… je devais épouser Albert et je viens et je couche avec toi pendant que tu étais ivre, j'ai profité de toi… alors j'ai fui…

- Oh mon Dieu Candy ! Toi et moi avons fais l'amour ??? Oh mon Dieu !!! Et je ne me souviens pas ! Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu as dit « encore »… tu n'es pas retournée à Chicago ?

- Non, je suis partie… et j'ai abouti sur mon île…

- Tu t'es mariée là-bas, tu as eu Cia, le reste je connais

- Ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme ça

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent du bruit et Cia courut vers eux, elle était toute habillée.

- Joyeux Noël Maman ! Terry !

- Joyeux Noël Cia !

Elle les serra dans ses bras à tour de rôle.

- Cia, dit Candy, tu tombes à pic…

- Pourquoi maman ?

- Viens t'asseoir avec nous

- D'accord maman, dit Cia un peu inquiète

- Je ne sais pas comment le dire, alors je vais le dire tout simplement ; Terry le nom complet de Cia est « Terrencia Ann Marie »

Terry la regarda… il était encore entrain de digérer ce que Candy venait de lui dire et maintenant elle lui jetais une autre bombe ?

- « Terrencia » ? Dit Terry surpris

- Oui, dit Cia, c'est mon nom en entier, pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi surpris Terry ?

- « Terry » est le diminutif de « Terrence », chérie, dit Candy

- Tu m'as appelé comme Terry ? Mais pourquoi ? A moins que je…

Cia s'arrêta de parler et elle regarda sa mère, ensuite elle regarda Terry qui était ému aux larmes et la regardait avec amour. Elle comprit et elle avait des larmes aux yeux.

- A moins que je sois la fille de Terry… oh mon Dieu ! Dit-elle en criant de joie, Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es mon vrai père ???

Terry la regardait et elle avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses jouent, des larmes de joie…

- Oui, dit Terry

Cia lui sauta au cou et il la tint très fort, ils étaient entrain de pleurer de joie et Candy pleurait avec eux.

- Je t'ai appelé comme ton père, ma sœur et ma mère, dit Candy

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Maman, comment peux-tu ne pas me dire une chose pareille ? Pourquoi m'as-tu gardé loin de mon père ?

Candy pleurait, incapable de répondre. Terry était bouche bée, il étreignait sa fille. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

- Est-ce que tu sais combien je souhaitais que tu sois ma fille ? Dit Terry, depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois, tu ressemblais tellement à Candy, je voulais que tu sois ma fille avec elle !

- Je me suis sentie bien avec toi, et je souhaitais secrètement que tu étais mon vrai père, j'imaginais mon vrai papa comme toi… comme je ne l'avais jamais rencontré… j'avais mis ton visage au sien…oh papa !

Le premier « papa » sortant de la bouche de Cia était comme une brise d'air frais pour Terry, qui la serra plus fort contre lui.

- Je suis tellement heureux d'être ton père, toutes ces années, nous aurions pu être ensemble, si seulement ta maman avait fait un autre choix ! Je suis désolé Cia, je suis désolé pour tout !

- Ne le sois pas, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Après un moment, le père et la fille se lâchèrent et Cia alla serrer sa maman dans ses bras.

- Oh bébé, je suis désolée, dit Candy en pleurant, je suis désolée pour tout

- Ça va maman, tu ne fais pas les choses rien que pour les faire, tu devais avoir une bonne raison pour me cacher de mon père… et je crois que je comprends… papa devais s'occuper de Melle Marlowe n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas être avec toi

- Mais si elle m'avait dit que tu venais, dit Terry, j'aurai été avec vous

- Tu ne te souvenais pas, dit Candy

Candy et Terry se regardèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler devant Cia. Cette dernière savait que les adultes avaient des choses à se dire…

- Maman, papa, je vais aller dans ma chambre et vous laissez parler, dit-elle en les serrant contre elle encore une fois

Elle quitta le salon. Candy et Terry se regardèrent

- Je ne me souviens pas, je sais que j'étais ivre et peut être drogué

- Ce n'est pas tout

- Il y a plus ?

- Oui

- Quoi encore ?

- Susanna t'a drogué pour essayer de coucher avec toi

- Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Elle me l'a dit… tu étais à l'hôpital, il y a quelques années

- Je pensais que j'avais eu un empoisonnement alcoolique…

- Susanna t'a donné son médicament pour essayer de te garder sonné, quand elle s'est rendu compte que j'avais été là avec toi…et que nous avions…

- Comment a-t-elle su ça ?

- Elle t'a trouvé nu dans ton lit… et j'étais vierge…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit-il embarrassé, tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital… j'ai vraiment manqué un très grand épisode ! J'avais des images de toi dans ma tête, mais je pensais que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination… Je ne savais pas ce qui était vrai et ce qui était un rêve…

- Je suis là maintenant, si tu veux toujours de moi. Si tu me pardonnes. Je suis là avec notre fille, ce matin de Noël, et je m'offre à toi. Tu veux toujours avoir un futur avec moi ?

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ?

- Je pensais que tu serais plus en colère…

- La colère ne va pas changer ce qui s'est passé. Mon rêve impossible vient de devenir réalité ; je rêvais que nous étions ensemble et que Cia était notre fille… j'ai au mon miracle de Noël ! Merci Kris !

- Tu as demandé un miracle à Mr. Kringle ?

- En fait, je t'ai demandé toi, c'est tout ce que je voulais pour Noël… tout ce que je voulais, pour Noël « c'était toi »

- Oh Terry ! Dit-elle émue

- Ça a toujours été toi, Candy, depuis le début, depuis le moment où je t'ai rencontré sur ce bateau. J'ai eu une merveilleuse année scolaire et un été magnifique en Ecosse. Je me maudis tous les jours de t'avoir laissé dans ce collège froid et glacial. L'Amérique n'a pas été tendre avec nous, la première fois, et sa cruauté nous a séparés, mais notre amour était trop fort, ça t'a amené à moi sans que je le sache et nous avons produit une belle petite fille. Notre amour est maintenant concret ; Cia est la preuve de notre amour. Le destin t'a ramené de te cachette et j'ai pu rencontrer ma fille… je me suis senti attiré par elle à la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, elle te ressemblait tellement, et comme je le lui ai dit quand j'ai vu que vous étiez mère et fille, je me suis imaginé être son père… même si elle n'était pas de moi, je l'aurai aimé de la même façon, parce que je t'aime Candy, et j'aime aussi ton enfant, comme elle fait partie de toi… après t'avoir perdu, je me suis blâmé d'avoir été aussi faible, de t'avoir laissé partir, je me demande encore aujourd'hui, comment j'ai pu gâcher ma vie de la sorte… Je me suis mis à boire, j'ai tout laissé et je t'ai vu dans ce théâtre sordide et tu m'as donné le courage de revenir, quand je t'ai vu pleurer, tu m'as touché au plus profond de moi-même… même si je croyais l'avoir imaginé… tu es mon ange. Quand tu m'as trouvé dans ce bar entrain de boire, je ne faisais que passer mon temps, j'ai fait des bêtises, j'ai même fumé ce qu'il ne fallait pas… après mon séjour à l'hôpital, j'ai complètement arrêté de boire, je pensais que l'alcool m'avait empoisonné, que j'allais mourir, si je continuais… au début, je m'en fichais, mais quelque chose m'a arrêté : ton visage, j'ai vu ton visage dans ma chambre, tu t'occupais de moi… ça m'a donné de l'espoir, l'espoir de vivre… j'espérais te revoir pour te remercier… Merci d'avoir été là pour moi dans ma vie. Tu m'as donné du courage… je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé.

Candy pleurait et elle se jeta dans ses bras et elle dit :

- Je t'aime Terry, je t'ai toujours aimé et je n'arrêterais jamais…

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant longtemps. Cia sortit de sa chambre, elle les vit et sourit. Elle alla sous le sapin pour chercher ses cadeaux. Il y avait seulement un cadeau, celui de Candy et Terry.

- Maman, il y a un cadeau pour toi et papa

- Quoi ? Mais tous les cadeaux sont au manoir…

- C'est pour toi et papa, dit Cia en leur apportant le cadeau

Candy prit le cadeau et elle l'ouvrit. C'était une enveloppe et une petite boite bleue avec une note et une adresse.

_**Cher Candy et Terry,**_

_**Je peux vous appeler par vos prénoms n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que vous êtes ensemble comme vous le vouliez tous les deux. Vous devez montrer le bon exemple à votre fille (oui, je suis au courant) et être légal devant Dieu et les hommes… Les papiers que je vous ai donnés vous permettront de vous mariez aujourd'hui si vous allez voir mon ami, le père Valentin, il vous attend.**_

_**Joyeux Noël et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et ayez une merveilleuse vie de famille. A propos, allez voir ce que la clé avec l'adresse dessus vous propose. Encore une fois, joyeux Noël (ho ho ho)**_

_**Père Noël**_

Candy et Terry se regardèrent. Terry prit la boite et il l'ouvrit ; c'était une bague de fiançailles avec une alliance assortie pour Candy et une alliance pour lui. Il se mit sur un genou devant Candy et il dit :

- Candice Neige André, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Candy le regarda, elle n'hésita même pas pour une seconde et elle dit :

- Oui, Terrence Grandchester, je veux t'épouser !

- Oui ! Dit Cia en tapant les mains

Il se leva, elle se leva et il la prit dans ses bras. Cia s'approcha et il la prit aussi par l'autre bras et ils eurent une étreinte à trois, en riant.

Ils s'apprêtèrent pour aller au manoir où tout le monde et quelques employés du magasin allaient être. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent à l'église où l'ami de Mr. Kringle les attendait. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent un prêtre qui les attendait.

- Vous voila ! Dit-il en souriant, alors on commence ?

- Oui, dit Terry, vous pouvez nous marier

Le prêtre lu le rituel et ce fut le moment des vœux.

- Candy, tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu et maintenant je t'ai pour le reste de mes jours. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur

- Tu es le meilleur cadeau de Noël que je n'ai jamais eu, et je t'aime de tout mon cœur

- Et je vous aime tous les deux de tout mon cœur, dit Cia

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare : mari, femme, père, mère, fille et une famille. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée et votre fille

Terry embrassa la mariée et Cia embrassa ses parents. Ils allèrent au manoir des André. Cia alla sous l'arbre mais elle ne trouva pas le cadeau qu'elle cherchait et elle était très triste. Elle alla voir sa maman…

- Je ne trouve pas le cadeau que je voulais, maman

- Mais il y a beaucoup de cadeau pour toi, dit Candy

- Mais pas celui que je voulais, je savais qu'il ne serait pas sous l'arbre, mais j'espérais qu'il y aurait un indice ou un signe. Alors, Mr. Kringle n'est pas le Père Noël, il est seulement un gentil petit monsieur avec une barbe, comme tu le disais maman

- Oh, dit Candy, maman avait tort chérie tu dois croire

- Mais tu as dit que s'il ne me donnait pas le cadeau que j'avais demandé, c'est qu'il n'était pas le Père Noël…

- Terrencia, avoir la foi c'est croire quand tout te dit de ne pas croire… ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais que tu dois cesser de croire

- Mais maman, ça ne fait aucun sens !

- Crois seulement chérie, continue à croire, dit Candy

- D'accord maman, dit Cia confuse

Et elle se mit à répéter :

- Je crois, je crois, je crois, je crois…

Terry vint les chercher.

- Nous partons, je veux voir ce que Mr. Kringle, nous réserve

- D'accord, chérie, nous dirons à nos familles après

- Ma mère nous a invité à dîner ce soir, dit Terry

- Elle va avoir une grande surprise

- Le plus beau cadeau de Noël ; une fille et une petite-fille !

- Une famille ! Dit Candy en souriant

Ils allèrent voir Albert pour lui dire au revoir.

- Vous partez déjà ?

- Oui, dit Terry, nous devons allez quelque part, ensuite nous allons chez ma mère pour le dîner

- D'accord, dit Albert en souriant

- Vous savez où est Kris ? Je voulais le remercier

- Moi aussi, dit Candy

- J'ai reçu un coup de fil, dit Albert, il voulait s'assurer que vous avez bien reçu son cadeau…

- Nous l'avons bien reçu, dit Terry, c'est pour ça que je voulais lui parler

- Il a dit, qu'il n'avait pas besoin que vous le remercier, c'est lui qui vous remercie, continua Albert

- Où est-il Dit Candy

- Il est à l'étranger, dit Albert

- A l'étranger ? Dit Candy

- Il est le Père Noël, dit Albert

- Oh oui, d'accord, dirent Candy et Terry en même temps

- Joyeux Noël, dit Albert

- Joyeux Noël, dit la petite famille

Ils étaient dans la voiture de Terry et ils regardaient les adresses dans un quartier de banlieue… Cia était sur la banquette arrière en disant :

- Je crois, Je crois, je crois…

Candy et Terry étaient toujours entrain de chercher…

- Ça ne devrait pas être trop loin d'ici, dit Terry

Cia sur sa banquette arrière se mit à crier tout à coup « :

- ARRETE LA VOITURE !!! PAPA, ARRETE LA VOITURE MAINTENANT !!!

- Quoi ? Dit Terry, pourquoi ?

- ARRETE LA VOITURE !

- Cia, dit Candy, c'est très impoli ce que tu fais là

- S'il te plait, papa, arrête la voiture, dit Cia

- D'accord, dit Terry en se garant sur le côté de la route

Cia ouvrit la porte et elle courut à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Cia ! Dit Candy

- Reviens ici, dit Terry

Candy et Terry sortirent de la voiture et suivirent leur fille dans la maison… Elle était meublée, mais il n'y avait personne…

- Elle est belle, dit Candy en souriant

- Ça dit dehors que c'est à vendre, dit Terry

- Tu veux l'acheter ?

- Elle est parfaite pour nous, dit Terry

- Oui, pour notre petite famille

- Et nous ne pouvons pas décevoir Cia

- Ou nous même

Cia descendait les escalier, tout heureuse.

- Ma chambre est exactement comme je la voulais ! Et il y a une balancoire dehors et une glissade ! Merci maman ! Tu avais raison ! Mr. Kringle est le vrai Père Noël, il m'a donné tout ce que j'ai demandé !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? Demanda Candy

- Je lui ai demandé cette maison, un papa… et une autre chose, mais je vais devoir attendre un peu pour celui là… dit-elle en montant les escaliers

- Si le Père Noël t'a dit que tu aurais ton cadeau, tu peux être sure qu'il est en route

- Tu m'as dit de croire maman, et ça a marché, j'ai eu ma maison ! Oui, et je suis sure que le prochain cadeau viendra aussi…

Candy souriait debout à côté de Terry, près de la porte d'entrée

- Tu lui as dit de croire, c'est bon à entendre, dit Terry

- Je crois aux miracles maintenant, Terry, si quelqu'un m'avait dit, il y a 3 mois, que je serai mariée avec toi et que nous formions une famille avec Cia, je l'aurai fait enfermer !

Terry sourit et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, quand Candy l'arrêta.

- Cia ! Cia ! Cria-t-elle

- Oui, maman ? Dit Cia en sortant de sa chambre

- Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé d'autre à Mr. Kringle ?

- Un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! Répondit Cia en souriant et retournant dans sa chambre

Candy et Terry se regardèrent, surpris et elle mit sa main instinctivement sur son ventre plat, et ils regardèrent le ventre en même temps, ils se regardèrent, ils sourirent et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Nous vivons tous les jours sur la foi. Tout le monde a la foi, pour tous les gestes que nous faisons, nous croyons que nous pouvons le faire. Croire en quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas voir, nécessite une foi plus grande, pour croire sans voir. Candy avait cessé de croire quand tout allait mal dans sa vie. Elle avait élevé sa fille à être réaliste et à ne pas croire aux contes de fées. Mais son retour au pays lui avait appris autre chose… Ça lui a fait croire en la magie de Noël, l'esprit de Noël, au Père Noël. Elle ouvrit son cœur pour son ancien amour, et elle eut son miracle, la famille dont elle avait toujours rêvé avec le seul homme qu'elle a aimé. On lui avait donné une autre chance pour être heureuse, la première fois, elle était partie, la deuxième fois, elle était partie, la troisième fois, elle était presque tentée de rester, mais elle était encore partie avec un petit cadeau… la quatrième fois, elle décida de reprendre son bonheur et maintenant elle était la femme la plus heureuse au monde, avec son mari, sa fille et… le nouveau bébé en route…

_La plus belle nuit du monde  
C'est cette nuit de Noël  
Où des bergers étonnés  
levèrent les yeux vers le ciel  
Une étoile semblait dire:  
"Suivez-moi, je vous conduis.  
Il est né cette nuit!"_

_Glory, Glory Alleluia! {3x}  
Chantez, chantez Noël!_

_Ils ont suivi cette étoile  
Sur les chemins de Judée  
Et des quatre coins du monde  
D'autres les ont imité  
Et ce chant, comme une source,  
A traversé le pays  
Il est né cette nuit!_

_Glory, Glory Alleluia! {3x}  
Chantez, chantez Noël!_

_La plus belle nuit du monde  
C'est cette nuit de Noël  
Où, au cœur de tous les hommes,  
Un peu d'amour descend du ciel  
Tant de choses les séparent  
Cette étoile les unit  
C'est la plus belle nuit!_

_Glory, Glory Alleluia! {3x}  
Chantez, chantez Noël!_

**FIN**


End file.
